Dear Abby
by theaterinspired
Summary: Abby is assigned to answer some mail that a middle school sent to NCIS. With the help of the team she learns more about the impact that their team makes on other people.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS. The title "Dear Abby" comes from a marathon that they had on USA network. I hope that you enjoy it. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!

* * *

**NCIS  
Dear Abby**

* * *

"Abby, I need you to come up here," Gibbs' voice was heard saying through Abby's cell phone speaker.

"What's the magic word Gibbs?" Abby replied smartly, but it wasn't heard; Gibbs had already hung up. Abby looked at the phone as she clicked it shut. "Please Abby?" "Anything for you Gibbs." Abby finished the conversation with herself as she headed out of her office, towards the elevator.

Abby came up to the elevator and pushed the button. At this time of day, she knew that if she counted to thirty that the elevator would open up. She counted to herself and at the thirty second mark took a step forward and walked straight into the doors. This was unusual. Abby waited a little longer, thinking that Gibbs was probably in a meeting that was holding the elevator up. Abby pressed the button a few more time and waited. Still, there was no response from the elevator. In a huff, Abby headed to the stairs and started her climb.

About halfway up she ran into the mail boy, Sam. Sam was pulling his big cart of mail up the stairs slowly. Abby grabbed the other end of the cart and helped to lift it up. Sam nodded in appreciation and they continued up the stairs.

When they reached the level where Gibbs' team had their offices Sam stopped, "Thanks Abby, this is where I get off, for now."

"For now?"

"The elevator broke. Apparently someone stalled it out too much and it became stuck. It won't be fixed for a week or so. Hey, are you going to Gibbs?"

"Yup."

"Could you give these to him for me? I am headed in the other direction and at the rate I am going I wouldn't finish handing out the mail until it was time to go around again tomorrow."

"Yup," Abby said as she accepted the stack of envelops.

"Thanks Abby, see you around."

Abby opened the door and walked through, "No problem Sammy." As the door closed she could hear him say "It's just Sam."

Abby snickered to her self as she wove her way through the halls into the room that Gibbs was. She pushed into the room and immediately heard shouting, which was never good.

"She cannot do this right now, I need her, Jenny!" Abby heard Gibbs' voice first.

"Jethro, you don't even have a case right now!" the Director retorted.

"But what if we get a case?"

"I need her to do this, if not for you, for me!"

"She doesn't owe you anything!"

"Then for NCIS! This is not going to put her in any danger either. This has less of a threat than that of which she normally does for a job!"

At this point Abby was at DiNozzo's desk. She crept by the arguing duo and attempted to put the envelopes on the desk without being seen, but it didn't work, "Abby, come here," the Director demanded before Gibbs could protest.

Abby looked around at the team for help. Ziva was staring down at the paperwork that she had just completed. Tony was too absorbed in the argument to show any sign of life. Jenny and Gibb's were too busy now in a stare down. McGee was the most useful; he shrugged.

Abby approached the Director and Gibbs cautiously. She stood and waited orders from either of the two.

"Director Shepard, Abby is waiting for your orders," Gibbs said calmly without breaking his gaze.

The Director responded, "I am well aware of that. Abby, come with me to my office and bring those envelopes with you." With that, the director turned and started towards her office.

Abby moved to follow but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. Abby could now feel the entire team's eyes fall upon her. Gibbs whispered in her ear, "You aren't in trouble, but if she gives you any just call." He then patted her on the back and gently pushed her towards the stairs.

Once in the Director's office, Abby sat down across from her boss' boss. After a moment of silence Jenny spoke, "Abby I need you to do something for me and it is very simple. You see, there are many people in the Navy and Marines that have families and those families don't really trust our people because they don't know us very well. As a way to try and fix this we are working on a project. Its very simple, kids write to us and we write back. I have responded to some of this mail and it is pretty simple. The only thing is that the kids have a lot of questions, some having to do with NCIS others are just 'I have a problem and I want to know what you think that I should do.' This is where you come in. I need you to answer some of their questions no matter what they are."

"Ma'am I don't think that I am fully qualified. I mean what if…" Abby started to debate.

"You can do this Abby. You are good with kids and you know how to make things fun. And I am told that you give good advice. Plus, if you want I am sure that Gibbs would help you," Jenny smiled, "Please?"

Abby looked at the stack of envelopes that she had been caring around, it was now obvious that those were the letters in question. She did like this general kind of thing, and she would help the agency. Plus it wouldn't be in the way of her work.

"Okay, I will do it. Does Gibbs know? And could I talk to the team if I need support?"

"Yes, this has hardly been a secret. Here are the letters to start with. We currently are only doing this with one school and you don't have all of the letters by far," Director Shepard said a little excited.

With that Abby left the room and headed down to the team. She looked around. Gibbs looked up and smiled he nodded towards a corner with a small student desk in it. Abby smiled gratefully and smiled. At the desk were paper and a pen, her preferred letter writing utensils. The others were busy in paperwork as well.

"I thought that this is what she wanted you for; she had tried to get me to do it as well," Gibbs said as he set back to his work.

Abby glanced down and picked up the first letter.

* * *

**NCIS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive support. This is a short chapter because I wrote it on a plane from NY to home which isnt verry far. I will make the other chapters longer so hang in there please. :D**

**Dear Abby  
NCIS**

* * *

_Dear NCIS,_

_I have been told by my teacher to write a letter to you. She didn't tell me what to write about, though, just to ask a question. I WAS going to ask if you have ever shot anyone, but teacher said that it isn't my business if you have. So I guess that I will just ask if you have ever gone under cover, like James Bond?_

_Sincerely,_

_T.J._

Abby finished reading the letter and placed it on the desk. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer these questions. She did know however that for best results she should write whatever cane into her mind first.

_Dear T.J._

_Thanks for writing to me. I hope I can be helpful with answering these questions. To your first question that the teacher told you not to ask, the answer is we only shoot when we have to._

"I would explain that." Abby jumped, "DiNozzo, don't do that to me! Don't you have paperwork or something useful to do?"

Tony flashed his dazzling smile as he sat on the corner of the desk, "I finished all that. I thought I might be able to help. And if you don't want to get into legal trouble, you could use the help." When Abby looked at him confusedly, Tony continued, "These kids are in, what, fourth grade? The last thing we want is for them to think that we can shoot at them if we want to. The goal is to gain their trust, not destroy it. Explain why we might and then they won't worry."

Abby smiled, "Thanks Tony."

DiNozzo stood, "And tell them that we can be like James Bond, only cooler." With that he attempted to spin smoothly around, but collided into Gibbs' desk halfway through the turn.

Ziva and Abby burst into fits of laughter. McGee took a moment to look, but then shook his head and went back to the computer's monitor.

Tony stood and dusted himself off. "As long as you do not claim to be smoother than Bond, Tony," Ziva said once she caught her breath. Tony laughed sarcastically as he walked to his desk and sat down, propping his feet on the desk. "At least Gibbs wasn't there to see that," McGee added without looking away from the computer.

"See what, McGee?" Gibbs walked to his desk and started to gather the papers thrown across the desk.

"Nothing boss." Gibbs finished gathering his papers and headed towards the stairs. Just before he left the pen, he hit Tony in the back of the head, "Some of us can be like Bond, Tony, but not all."

"Sorry boss."

"Gibbs, where are you going?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Meeting with the director, Ziva, not very interesting," Gibbs said warily as he headed up the stairs. "You all can go home once everyone's paperwork is completed and on my desk."

"Everyone's?"

"Yes, in other words, once one of you is done, you might be able to help the others."

Abby smiled, "I feel special, I actually have paperwork to complete!"

"Then why don't you do it?" Tony added smartly.

"Yes Mr. Wannabe Bonds."

Thanks to her teammates company Abby felt ready to finally answer the letter.

_Dear T.J._

_Thanks for writing to me. I hope I can be helpful with answering these questions. To your first question that the teacher told you not to ask, the answer is we only shoot when we have to. To be more specific, we only shoot at people that are "bad guys," meaning that if they are going to hurt someone else, we might to help protect the other people. It sounds confusing but it really is quite simple, don't threaten others' safety and we wont shoot. We don't go around with a gun and shoot people for the fun of it. Now me personally, I am a forensic scientist, so I don't go "into the field" very often._

_As to the James Bond, undercover thing, yes we do at times. Again, I personally don't but other people in the agency do. As for the "like James Bond" thing, I would say no that isn't really correct. But to check I asked a friend at NCIS who is a huge movie person his opinion. He said to tell you "that we can be like James Bond, only cooler." It should be pointed that after he said this he collided into a desk, so I am not sure if you want to take his word for it. Anyway, I hope that that helped and thanks for the mail._

_Your Friend,_

_Abby_

_

* * *

_**NCIS**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this taking so long, only thing about being me is that I have summer homework do next week and still have a lot to do. Thanks for all of the reveiws and what-not. They help inspire me to get things done so I can write more. Read and Reveiw!**

**Dear Abby  
NCIS**

* * *

Abby arrived early the next morning to get started on the letters awaiting her on her desk. After completing the first one, she knew that she could do this, especially if she had inspiration from her teammates.

She walked into the bull pen with coffee for each one of them. After she placed their coffee on their desks she walked over to her one in the corner and opened the next letter.

_Dear NCIS,_

_I heard that you are up to date in the latest technology to run your operations. I was wondering what are some of your favorite pieces of equipment that you use? What is your favorite program? I would love to hear your opinion on such matters. Plus, how well do you work in teams?_

_Sincerely,_

_Matt_

Abby put the letter back down on the desk and stood up. She wanted to walk around the complex and think about this answer. She walked down to her lab and turned on the heavy metal and cleared her mind. This was a tough one; she couldn't pick which of her equipment she liked the best, it always mattered what the job was that needed to be done.

After an hour of thinking in her lab, Abby headed back up to the bull pen. When she showed up, all of the team was at their desks, except for Gibbs, again. Abby sat down and started to write.

_Dear Matt,_

_Thanks for the question, it was a difficult one. We have a lot of different electronics at NCIS and that makes it hard to choose one. Me personally, I have my own lab with a lot of equipment, and find it hard to choose even from there. It's like asking your parents who is their favorite, you or you sibling. I like MTAC is very cool, or a program that allows for us to identify who people are with only a finger print or put a name to a face we have._

Abby stopped writing and looked at McGee, "Hey, McGee, can I get your opinion on something?"

McGee responded without looking up, "Yeah, Abs, what do you need?"

"I need for you to pick your favorite software that you use," Abby said looking back down at the letter.

"I like any of the ones that I personally create," McGee answered.

"Why?"

"Because I find them very reliable, they don't seem to come up with a problem that I cannot fix."

Abby nodded, "Okay, thanks for the help." Abby needed someone else's opinion on this. It wasn't that McGee was unhelpful, but she didn't have an answer that she found acceptable. Sadly, the "geeks downstairs" were of no help. They either were too busy in what they were doing, or gave the same answer that she already had.

Abby came back up and passed McGee on his way down the stairs. "How's the letters coming," asked McGee.

"Slowly, but they are getting done," Abby said with a sigh, "how is… what you are doing… going?" She asked.

"It could be better. The people downstairs called me up to tell me that some software I had created for them crashed. I am headed down to help, if I can. I had told them what to do and they did, I'm not sure what to do."

Abby nodded and ran up the stairs and through the door. Once the door closed behind her she burst out laughing. She ran to the desk and started to write again, finally with what she wanted to add to the letter.

_As to what software is our favorite, I honestly couldn't answer. So I asked my friend who is a computer whiz. He wasn't helpful; claiming that he only really likes any software that he created, because they are easier for him to trouble shoot. But apparently this isn't the case, seeing as today a program he designed crashed and he can't find a cure, but there you go._

_Here at NCIS, our teams are very supportive of each other. We work well together and we trust each other with are lives. We each have our roles to play and understand our place. Sometimes we are like one giant family. We tease and worry about each other. We take care of the others as well as ourselves. We grow together and learn together. We work as a great team. I hope that you find yourself a good team like the one I have no matter what you do in your life._

_Kindly,_

_Abby_

Abby smiled at her self as she sealed the envelope. Two letters were complete and she knew that she could do the others in little time.

McGee came back and sat back down at his desk. He closed his eyes and turned off his computer monitor, "Is everything okay, Probie?" Tony asked.

"The stupid computer won't start back up and we tried everything. The Director told us just to buy a new one, and cut our losses. So no, Tony, everything is not okay," McGee replied.

"Calm down there, just a question," Tony said in response to McGee's hostile tone. After a moment, he asked, "Dare I ask what we lost on the computer?"

"No, Tony, I wouldn't. But since you asked, we lost an entire system of records of NCIS agents' personal information. All of those people will have to fill out paperwork for us to regain that information."

Tony kept prying, "Any idea who's info was lost?"

McGee looked up, "Ours is among the list."

"All of ours?" Ziva asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Every field agent's personal information is gone. Phone numbers, addresses, email addresses, emergency contact, all of it," McGee responded despairingly.

"Aw, don't worry McGee, you had no idea that this would happen," Abby said fussed.

Tony stood up, "Now, to add an air of mystery to this situation; McGee told Abby that he preferred his own programs because they were easy to fix. Then suddenly, one program fails and he cannot fix it."

"Coincidence?" Ziva suggested.

"I would think. Except for the fact that yesterday I claimed to be cool, which we all know I am. Then I fall into Gibbs' desk. Again this was all directed at," Tony turned and pointed at Abby, "Abby."

Abby opened her mouth to object, but DiNozzo kept going, "Did you or did you not ask us these very questions?"

"Yes but…"

"And did you or did you not witness these events that occurred to me and McGeek?"

"I did, but I…"

"And did you or did you not mention these events in your letters?"

"Yes, but…"

DiNozzo turned again to face the other two, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you have heard the suspect admit to these events and playing a part in them. My findings prove that the accused has jinxed us into submission and should be stopped before more suffer from these strange occurrences."

With that he went and sat down. Ziva and Abby burst out laughing once more. "Tony, I thought that you were not one to believe in such things," Ziva said between laughs, "Two times do not mean that Abby is behind all of this.

"Just wait 'till you have these same issues, Ziva. Then we shall see who is laughing."

Then Gibbs walked in carrying a huge stack of papers. He placed them on his desk and addressed his field agents, "Because of a computer glitch, they lost a bunch of information. Looks like we will have a long night of paperwork. Come and get one and get started."

Ziva, Tim, and Tony all took their stacks of paperwork. Tony glared at Abby, "This is your fault," he whispered.

Abby smiled, "Love you too Tony." With that she picked up the next envelope and settled in to answer another letter.

* * *

**NCIS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I had homework that was due (before school starts) and school and play practice start on the twentith and I still have to read a 500 page book. Okay, this was too much fun to write. And thanks to my flying monkey, Clippy, for her help with the plan. Enjoy and dont forget to read and reveiw. **

* * *

**Dear Abby**

**NCIS**

Abby had been working for a long time. She had answered most of the letters with only a few left to open. Abby sighed and opened the next letter and started to read it;

_Dear NCIS,_

_I have heard of you before. My dad is a Marine and told me that if anything were to ever happen to him that I was supposed to contact you. Thankfully, nothing has happened, so I have never made contact before. My teacher told our class to write to you, so we are. But before I ask anything, I wanted to say thanks. I know that you guys are always trying to protect and help us, and I wanted to make sure you guys knew that we really appreciate it. My question is what does it take to become a great NCIS agent?_

_Sincerely,_

_Megan_

Abby smiled down at the letter. She wanted to write back to the girl, but in all honesty, she didn't know the answer. What did it take to be an NCIS agent? Abby looked around at the others, busy in their work. They were all so different, yet there was something that made them all great.

"Hey Tony, I was wondering…"

"No Abbs, I am not going to answer another question just so I can have some horrible twist of fate again."

Ziva glanced with a smile towards Tony, "I thought that you were not superstitious."

Gibbs smiled at the conversation as Tony tried to defend himself, "I…I'm not…"

Ziva smiled, knowing that she won, and turned towards Abby, "Can I be of any help Abby? Since Tony is being a little kitten…"

"Its 'being a little CHICKEN," Tony corrected.

"So you agree with me?" Ziva asked mockingly.

"I…I… I plead the fifth," and with that Tony went back to work.

Ziva chuckled, "Okay Abby, what do you need?"

"This little girl is asking what it takes to be a great NCIS agent," Abby replied looking down once more, "And I want to give her the best answer."

"Well, that one depends upon who you are asking," Ziva thought out loud.

"I am asking you, Ziva," Abby said in her cute Abby pleading voice.

Ziva thought about it for a minute. The moment of silence allowed Tony time to input his thought, "Be careful what you say, it can and most likely will be used against you."

Ziva finally started to talk, "I think that it takes many things. Stealth, skill, speed, drive, commitment, precision, alertness, a quick mind, great timing and… personality, are all good qualities to have when being a good agent, I think."

"Thanks Ziva that helps,"Abby said, "Hey, Gibbs, what do you think? What does it take to be a great NCIS agent?"

Gibbs looked up at Abby, "What do you think I think Abby?"

Abby read his expression and replied, "You think that I should answer this one for myself, because I was the one asked to answer these, not you?"

Gibbs smiled and went back to work, "Uh-huh."

Just then the director walked in, "Abby, status report."

Abby smiled, "This pile is completely done," she said as she pushed the larger of the two stacks towards Director Sheppard, "and these are the ones I need to finish."

"And how long do you think that it will be until you are finished?"

"Well, madam director, that depends on how much help I get from the others. "

"Why would they not help, Abby?" Jenny asked louder than necessary for Abby to hear.

"Well, McGee is down in the basement trying to reboot the system. And Tony thinks that the letters are cursed and to help answer them would be a bad plan," Abby explained.

Jenny turned and glared at Tony, "And what led to your conclusion that they are cursed?"

"Because, Director, I answered one question and my response backfired on me. It happened to McGee too, that is why the computer system crashed. And I expect that as soon as Abby seals the envelope to the letter she is currently working on, something is going to backfire on Ziva, and let's face it, she gave it a lot that could backfire," Tony answered accusingly.

Jenny glared for another moment and turned back to Abby, "Can you have them finished by tomorrow, Abby?"

"Yes ma'am I believe I can."

"Good, then get back to work," and with that Director Sheppard left and Abby started to write;

_Dear Megan,_

_I would like to say thanks for saying thanks. It was nice. And you should listen to your dad, and contact us if anything happens to him so that we can help. In response to your question I hope I can give an answer. It takes many things to be a great agent._

_When I asked my friend for what she thought she said that you need to have stealth, skill, speed, drive, commitment, precision, alertness, a quick mind, great timing and personality. I then asked a friend what he thought and he told me that I work with agents so I should know the answer. I think that you need the things that my friend said, but there are two things that are the most important. First, reason, if you don't have a good reason for being here, then why are you here to begin with? Mine is probably that I want to help others. Second, instinct is important too. I know a man that saved others because of what they thought. If you have those things then you can find a job here at NCIS._

_I hope that answered your question. Stay safe and stay in school,_

_Abby_

Abby placed the letter in its envelope and sealed it closed. She then glanced up and laughed. Tony was now staring intently at Ziva, who was staring straight back.

Tony was the first person to speak, "It's only a matter of time now."

Ziva smiled back as she looked down, "I do not think so, Tony."

Tony smiled his famous smile, "Oh really? How about a bet?"

"Rules?"

"No take backs."

"No tampering, you cannot have something happen to me on purpose."

"Wager?"

"Winner gets 100 dollars?"

"No, that's too typical. Let's do something interesting… like…"

Doctor Mallard walked into the bull pen, "Sorry to interrupt but I need a favor from someone."

"Sure Ducky, what is it," Abby asked.

"I made a wager with Mr. Palmer about the outcome of the Tour de France. Needless to say that I lost. I was sure that Bradley Wiggins would beat Lance Armstrong, but apparently Mr. Armstrong had a little more energy than I thought he would. "

"What did he win Ducky?"

"I now have the pleasure of going with Mr. Palmer to a conference out in Phoenix Arizona instead of the one in North Carolina. I need someone to watch my mother next weekend seeing as our usual is moving house that weekend."

Ziva smiled, "I am sure that Tony or I could be available for that."

Ducky smiled, "Thank you my dear. I will brief you on everything on Friday, if it isn't too much to ask."

"Do not worry Ducky, we will have it covered." And Ducky smiled and headed towards the elevator.

Once the doors of the elevator closed, Tony smiled, "Well I guess we have a bet now Miss David. Looser gets to watch Ducky's mother."

"It is a bet."

Abby couldn't help but smile at her friends. She felt a little bad that Mrs. Mallard was being used, but she couldn't help because that weekend she had a bowl-a-rama with the nuns and it was out of her hands. That and she knew that they were simply betting because it was obvious one of them should do it and neither one wanted to give up their weekend.

Abby sighed and picked up her thing and followed the rest of the team as the left for the night.

**NCIS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I start school again on Thursday, which means that it might slow down a tiny bit here. Or since I will have study hall, it might pick up. We shall see. Anyway, here you go. I was in a good mood writting this; coffee, m&ms and a marathon of NCIS when I started it makes it easy to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Abby  
NCIS

Abby came in the next morning and found Tony staring intently at the computer screen. Abby walked over to her desk and sat down. Something was not right at the desk, but just what, Abby had no idea. She inspected the first letter before she opened it.

_Dear NCIS,_

_I was wondering if you have ever been jinxed. I have this gothic friend, let's call her Patty, who is supposed to be doing her job, but thanks to a Director, who we shall call Penny, Patty is answering questions sent in by kids. Now Patty should be answering these by herself, but she tricked her friends, Jimiothy, Seava, and me into answering them for her and now they are all DOOMED to complete and utter destruction if we help her again. Well…..Seava is DOOMED; we have already paid the price._

_Yours Kindly,_

_Tony_

Abby glanced at DiNozzo; she caught him watching her before his head snapped back to the screen. She knew it was him; he wasn't too secretive about it. The names were something he would do, and it was in his hand writing. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote back to the very special agent.

_Dear Phony,_

_No I have never been jinxed, nor have I jinxed others. They were caused by bazaar twisters of fate. And "Seava" hasn't had anything happen to her so it isn't jinxed. Plus, if that were true, I would be having the worst day of my life._

_Sincerely,_

_"Patty"_

Then she folded it neatly into a super aerodynamic air plane and flew it at Tony's head; it hit.

"Hey!" he said as he unfolded it. Once he had read it he flashed Abby another award winning smile, "Just trying to help you get motivated to answer the last few letters." He looked back down at the letter and crumpled it into a ball, "And I wouldn't try re-naming the students. They might not like some of the nick names you create." And with that he threw the ball of paper into the wastebasket without looking.

Abby saw Gibbs coming up the stairs (the elevator was still out), and thought fast. She looked at DiNozzo and made a face. DiNozzo supplied one right back at her. Gibbs slapped him on the head as he passed, "DiNozzo, shouldn't you be doing something right about now?"

"No, boss, it's been a very quiet week. Should I look into that?"

"No, Tony, why don't I give you something to do?"

"Like what do you have in mind Boss?"

"Coffee, go, now."

With that Tony ran out of the room. Abby smiled as she went to open another letter.

_Dear NCIS,_

_I am a kid that likes to play first and learn latter. I am always involved in our school's drama department. When we are in heck week (the week of and before the show) we don't get home until about eleven at night. These practices are often very high energy. On top of this, we often have about two hours of homework that we need to complete so that we can have the grades to be in a show. For me this means that I do not get to bed until two. The next day we wake up at seven and have to do it all over again. I know that you have some cases that have you working hard hours and sometimes through the night without a break. I was wondering what you do to stay awake and alert for such along amount of time?_

_Kindly (and sleepily) yours,_

_Hannah_

Abby put the letter down just as Ziva entered the room. She appeared to be put together to the untrained eye, but to those that knew her, something was obviously wrong.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

Ziva looked at Abby, "Yes, why are you asking?"

"Tony is out for coffee, Ziva," Gibbs stated while still looking at the papers on his desk.

Ziva looked down, "Abby, remind me, what did I answer?"

"Um…." Abby looked down, "I don't have a copy…. But Tony would." Abby stood and walked over to DiNozzo's desk, and sure enough it was on a sticky note.

"According to what Tony wrote down you said 'you need to have stealth, skill, speed, drive, commitment, precision, alertness, a quick mind, great timing and personality.'"

Ziva hit her head against the desk and starting rambling in some foreign language. "Ziva, in English?"

Ziva sighed, "What I did not have was skill, precision, alertness, quick mind and timing. Speed and drive were the issues," she looked up, "I crashed my brand new car into another car, and the fault is mine."

"YES!" Tony cheered as he came in. He handed Gibbs his coffee, "Guess who's going to have a free weekend! That's right me."

"I still do not think that this is cursed," Ziva said as she glared at Tony with harsh eyes.

"Well, there is only one way to find out if it's a curse or not," McGee said.

"McGee, when did you come in?"

"Just when Tony started celebrated."

Tony smiled, "I think I see where you are headed with this Probie."

"Well could you tell the rest of us?" Abby asked as she pulled out some paper to start to write.

"Gibbs has to answer a question," Tony suggested. All eyes fell on Gibbs, who looked up.

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Well let's face it, boss, nothing attacks you without getting burned. And something tells me that this won't stop unless everyone on our team in hit. That leaves you. Plus I think that this curse is why we haven't been assigned anything since Abby has been given this job."

"Tony, that makes no sense," Ziva said.

Gibbs thought for a moment, "Tony, if I answer a question will you stop pestering me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Gibbs sighed, "Abby what is the question?"

"Well, I have one here," Abby started.

"Abby, just ask it."

"Okay, this girl wants to know how we stay up all night when we have long assignments. And she would like ideas that she could use."

Gibbs laughed, "that's too easy; coffee. Get's you through anything and has yet to fail me."

"Yet," DiNozzo whispered under his breath.

"And DiNozzo, five bucks says nothing will happen to me."

"You're on Boss."

Abby smiled as she started to answer the letter.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I like the question. It's cool that you are so committed to something like that. I like seeing shows, especially "Phantom of the Opera" or "Sweeny Todd" those are cool shows. As to what we do to stay awake there are a few things we do. I personally drink a Caf Pow. But that is a lot of sugar and caffeine and your teachers wouldn't like me much if you were wired on one of those all day. I asked a friend what he does, and his answer is coffee. That is a little better because he drinks his straight, which means no calories or sugar. But you might still be wired. And both of those options have the down side of a crash. I would suggest maybe trying to use a powernap. If you have a scene or a study hall or any other form of free time that would be better, as long as you had a good friend that would make sure that you were awake for when you need to be. Sadly, this is a question without a definite answer. Our labs have yet to come up with something that would make us not need sleep, but trust me, there would be dancing in the streets if we come up with one. Good luck with the sleep issues and break a leg in your next show._

_Yours on too much Caffeine,_

_Abby_

Abby sealed the letter and looked around. Director Sheppard was on the stairs watching Abby. Abby stood and walked over to the stairs and to the Director.

"How is it going Abby?"

"Great, one more letter left."

"That's good."

"Director," Abby started, "I was wondering if it would it be possible for our team to go to the school and meet the kids?"

The director kept looking forward, "I take it you haven't asked Gibbs?"

"Well, I thought that if you said we could he would play along with it."

Jenny stood in thought for a moment before responding, "I will look into it Abby, but I am not making any promises. Is there a reason for your curiosity about a visit?"

Abby smiled, "There are some pretty cool kids in their class and I think that they would like to meet the team."

Jenny smiled back at Abby, "I will make some calls. In the mean time, why don't you finish those letters?"

Abby saluted, turned an about face and walked back down to her temporary desk and set back to work.

NCIS

* * *

**PS: You have been reading (most veiws I have ever had) but not alot of REVEIWING!!!!! please, even if you are not a member, you can still reveiw this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**School started on Thrusday and that is why I am currently running a little behind. Its great to hang with my friends, but sad because of my friends that are seniors this year that will be leaving us Play practice starts tomorow and I (finally) get a role other than chorus or a group, a named character. and one bff is my double! YAY....anyway sorry if this slows a little, I will pick it up again in pace soon! **

* * *

_Dear Abby  
NCIS_

Abby opened the last letter,

_Dear NCIS,_

_Unlike a lot of my classmates I knew someone in NCIS and know what type of work you do. We had a neighbor that worked for you and she was very nice. She talked to my parents a lot. When they didn't see her for a while she often said that she was working on a very important case. The only thing is that you do not seem to be in the news a lot. Is this on purpose? Or is it simply that I am missing it?_

_Sincerely,_

_Annelise_

Abby smiled at the letter. Not because of what it said, but what Gibbs and the rest of the team would say to answer this one.

_Dear Annelise,_

_Thanks for the question. The answer is that either one of two things occur that make us seem "invisible" in the eyes of the media. One reason could be that the case is sensitive and we don't want the bad guys to know that we are getting closer to catching them. Another option is that it is a co-operation with another organization and they take all of the credit leaving us out of it. Now I shouldn't point fingers but some people work for hours on end and find the final link that solves the case, and in the end not only do they not get the credit, their team doesn't either. And that is just not fair. Sorry about the small rant. It just really bugs me. When you grow up make sure that you give credit to those people that deserve it._

_On another note, who do you know? We have a lot of people here at NCIS but I might know them and that would be cool. And if I don't know them then I would be happy to meet them._

_Kindly Yours,_

_Abby_

Abby sealed the envelope and jumped; DiNozzo stood in front of her smiling at her, "So, Abby, who did you jinx this time?"

"I never jinxed anyone, thank you DiNozzo. Besides, this one I answered by myself."

"I just can't wait to see how the last letter will affect our fearless hero."

McGee came towards the desk, "I don't think that it will affect Gibbs."

"What makes you think that McGoo?"

"If I wouldn't mess with Gibbs, no matter what I was." Tim said seriously. Tony laughed, "Well I won't argue with that logic."

"DiNozzo I didn't know that you knew what logic was," Gibbs jibbed as he walked in to the bull pen.

"Very funny boss," Tony said as he walked over to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs leaned over his computer and clicked a few things and then backed out again, "DiNozzo, you're with me."

Everyone was puzzled, it had been a slow week and they weren't on an assignment yet, "Where to?"

"There is an interrogation that we are going to conduct for another team because they are very busy with other things at the moment," Gibbs called over his shoulder. Tony shrugged and followed.

Ducky walked out of the stair well a moment latter.

"Hey, Ducky!" Abby called from her temporary desk.

"Hello," Ducky smiled.

"What brings you up here today?"

"I was simply walking around; it's been very lonely in autopsy recently."

"Isn't Palmer down there with you?" Ziva enquired.

"No, Mr. Palmer has seemed to have disappeared again. Where he goes when he disappears, I have no idea. But it's been occurring more and more recently."

"Well you can stay up here with us if you would like," Abby said smiling.

"Thank you my dear, but I don't want to keep you. I actually came up here to deliver a message from the boys down in the computer lab. McGee, they said that they wanted your opinion in what they should do with the USC…. Or was it USB?" Ducky said.

Tim stood up and headed towards the elevator, "Don't worry Ducky, I got it." He pressed the button several times and waited, but it never came.

"Use the stairs McGee, it's still broken,"Abby called. Tim shook his head as he went towards the stairwell.

Ziva stood, "Ducky, since we have nothing going on at the moment, do you want to go over things for this weekend for when I am watching your mother?"

"Um… yes, let's go down to autopsy so I can show you some things…." And with that Ducky and Ziva left, leaving Abby by herself.

Abby sighed and looked down at the empty desk. All of the letters had been answered and as much fun as it was, it was now at the close. She picked up the pile of answered letters and started up the stairs to the Director's office.

Abby walked into the waiting room right outside of the office. Cynthia sat at her desk and smiled at the Goth forensic specialist when Abby came in.

"Hi Abby, you have to talk with the Director?" Cynthia said warmly.

"No, I just need to get these to her. And since she is busy I could leave these…" Abby was interrupted by the door to the office opening. Out walked a group of people carrying binders and clipboards. The Director was the last to the door as she said goodbye to her guests. Once the last person left, the Director shut the door and let out a big sigh of relief before noticing Abby, "Abby, just who I wanted to see, come in and you better have those letters with you."

Abby was happy to see the Director in a good mood. Once inside Jenny sat down at her desk and looked at Abby. Abby handed to her the stack of letters before taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Thank you for doing this Abby. I hope it wasn't too big of a hassle for you," Jenny said as she flipped through the envelopes.

"It was no trouble at all Director," Abby said, quiet pleased, "Well, unless you ask DiNozzo."

"Why would DiNozzo say any differently?"

"Oh he thinks that the letters are cursed and to help answer them would be costly," Abby started as she explained what had happened. By the end of it Abby and the Director were both laughing.

"Well, that will make the news I have for you drive Tony up the wall," the Director said as she calmed down.

Now she had Abby's attention, "What news?"

Jenny smile broadened, "I talked to the school and we decided that we are going to send you to the school to meet the class that you were writing to."

Abby jumped to her feet in excitement, "Oh, thank you!"

"And," the Director continued, "We are also sending some other people with you." Abby stopped jumping and the two women were in silence smiling at each other.

"So," Abby asked, "Who else is going?"

"I, Doctor Mallard and Gibbs' team will all go to the school with you. It's just even better that the team helped to answer those questions."

Abby ran over and gave the Director a huge "Abby hug", "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Abby?" Abby, suddenly remembering herself stopped and backed away, then Jenny continued, "Thanks. We are going tomorrow so that you aren't given a job and suddenly cannot make it." I will talk to Gibbs and we will be all set. You should go and clean up your area in the bull pen and move back to the Lab."

Just then there was a knock at the door as the door opened and Cynthia's head popped in, "Director Sheppard, you have an important call on line 5, CIA."

"Thank you Cynthia," Jenny said as she picked up the receiver, "And I will see you tomorrow Abby."

Abby snuck out of the room and waved goodbye to Cynthia on her way out. Once outside, Abby spun around on her heels and then started bouncing down the hallway until she almost collided with Tony on the way to the stairs. On a second glance, Abby noticed that Tony was laughing.

"What's so funny Tony?"

DiNozzo sighed and smiled, "I just made five bucks." When Abby looked at him quizzically he explained, "Gibbs was in interrogation right? Well the person he was interrogating wasn't talking, so Gibbs was just waiting for her to stop sobbing long enough to talk. Only thing was, when she was ready to talk, he was asleep!"

"Didn't he sleep last night," Abby asked.

"It didn't look like it, worked on the boat instead I guess."

"Did he get his coffee?"

"Abby I gave him a cup this morning, then he had one when he came back from lunch, and he also took a cup in with him to the interrogation room, but it was empty a few minutes after he started."

"And you didn't wake him up?"

Tony laughed, "No, we brought her out into another room and she confessed. We let him sleep, figuring that he needed it and were doing nothing better at the moment."

"Well he will get his payback tomorrow," Abby smirked as she passed him and opened the door to the stairwell.

"How so?"

"You get to come with me to meet the kids tomorrow!" Abby said as the door swung closed behind her. But not before she could see DiNozzo's smile fall a little.

NCIS

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for the tons of reviews from last chapter! just dont forget to press that reveiw button, even if you just say "I like it." or "Keep going". And remember, you dont have to be a member to reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter that needed to occur. Yes, I could have had this with the chapter to follow, but this read better. and dont forget to tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

NCIS

The next day Abby came into the office as bouncy as ever. There was a long line to make it up the stairs, (Sam, the mail boy had his cart fall over) but Abby made it up in record time because of how annoyingly peppy she was.

She met the rest of the team down in the garage around their truck that could fit everyone. Ziva was sitting in the back, eyes closed as if she was asleep. McGee was busy working on his PDA next to the vehicle. Tony was snoring as he was sliding down the side of the truck. Ducky was busy in the passenger's seat reading the news paper. Jenny was nowhere in sight seeing as her body guards were insistent that she ride in a different car. All that they were missing were Gibbs and Palmer.

Abby approached the group still bouncing, "Hey guys." The team muttered their hellos except for DiNozzo who was not sprawled out on the floor clearly asleep.

Abby looked at her watch, "where is Gibbs? And Palmer?"

Ducky didn't take his eyes off of the paper as he read on, "Palmer disappears quite often I'm afraid. I have been tempted to put a GPS chip on him to see where he wanders off to. My philosophy is that if he is not there when I tell him to be then I carry on without him."

Abby nodded, "Okay, but where is Gibbs?" They all muttered that they hadn't seen him since the day before. Abby wanted answers so she walked over to the sleeping Tony.

"Tony, our very special agent," Abby said sweetly. She then kicked him in the gut.

"Hey, Abs, I am trying to sleep here!"

"Where is Gibbs?!?!"

Tony sat up, "I guess that he might still be asleep in the interrogation room."

Abby slapped him on the back of the head, "And you didn't think to wake him before you left?!"

"Hey, the Director said that she would take care of it before I left," DiNozzo said defensively as he pulled himself to his feet.

Just then the door from the stairwell swung open and Gibbs walked in. He was in his spare clothes that he kept for the all nighters but his hair was a mess. No one wanted to approach him first, or speak first either.

"Boss?"

Gibbs walked straight to the truck and got in, "Come on or we will be late." Abby smiled and bounced in. Just then Palmer came running in and jumped in the truck just as Gibbs turned the ignition on. Ducky glared through the rearview mirror at his young student .

As they pulled out of the garage Gibbs turned on the radio. Ducky took control then and turned it to a classical radio station.

"Ducky, could we pick something else?" DiNozzo asked from the back.

"Why would I change the station when Mozart is on?" Ducky asked as if this were as simple of a matter as breathing, "He was extraordinary, did you know that he wrote the tune to 'Twinkle, Twinkle…'" He was cut off by Gibbs who had just changed the station.

_"Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all, Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall, Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks..." _

"Now what in the world is this?" DiNozzo asked.

" I believe that this is a song from the musical The Lion King" Ziva replied.

"Well its weird," DiNozzo complained, again Gibbs hit the dial, he hadn't had his coffee yet and didn't want to deal with the childish agent.

This time acid metal rock came on the radio.

"Boss, I cant hear myself think!"

This time Gibbs turned it off, "DiNozzo I am not in the mood for this!"

Because of the hard DC traffic it took them a good while to get to the school and the ride was in silence. The team knew that Gibbs hadn't had his coffee and that until he had some that he could snap at them without warning.

When they pulled into the busy school parking lot the team sighed in relief. Their fearless Director was standing there with a coffee that she immediately handed to Gibbs who eagerly drank it. Abby began bouncing up and down faster and faster as she became more excited.

"Ah, middle school, doesn't it just bring back happy memories Probie?" DiNozzo asked as he put on his sun glasses.

"I guess you could call them happy," McGee responded as he remembered those lonely days of his youth.

"Yeah, those were the days when I played all of the sports all year," DiNozzo continued his trip down memory lane.

Just then the administration came towards the group of agents. The body guards moved so that if needed they could protect the Director. She waved them down and smiled at the staff.

The woman in front seemed to have an air of power around her much like the Director had at times. She stepped forward, "Hello, I am Principal Wenceslaus, we talked on the phone," she said as she shook hands with the director.

Director Sheppard smiled, "Yes, of course, I am Director Sheppard, and this is Special Agent Gibbs, David, McGee, DiNozzo, Doctor Mallard, and his assistant , and our forensic scientist Abby."

Principal Wenceslaus nodded at them in acknowledgement at them all, "Glad to meet you all. If you would all like to come inside we would be glad to show you around before we let you talk to the kids."

NCIS

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter! Now there is this button, located directly below the story, and if you click it, you can reveiw and tell me what you think even if you arent a member! Isnt that cool? Go a head and try it! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazy week last week and this week. Last week I had my grandparents over so I had to do my homework on the day it was given (block scheduling, for those that know what that is.) And I have to do it again this week becuase I have to go to a youth group meeting on thursday which means that I wont get home until 9. Thanks to my bffs, who stayed helped me with ideas when we were up at 2:30am. It helps. Quick note: this is a public school, and I dont know what those are really like compared to what I am used to. So dont yell at me if something seems odd in the way things work at this school. I could keep ranting and make more authors notes for you, but chances are that you are really reading to learn more about the story, so here you go.**

* * *

NCIS

After their tour of the school's campus, the team was lead to an empty classroom.

"They will be back in a moment from gym class. Please make yourselves at home," said the Principal as she left the team in the class room.

The team looked around; the walls were plastered with colorful posters, bookshelves and black boards covered in lessons. In the one corner next to the front of the room on the opposite wall of the door sat a teacher's desk. One the one wall that didn't have any black boards there were a row of windows with a nice view of the playground. In the back of the room sat some older computers ready for use when needed. In the middle of the one black board was a smart board that hooked up to the computer on the teacher's desk.

Tony immediately went to the teachers desk and sat down, propping his feet on the desk.

"Hey, DiNozzo, since when were you the teacher of this group?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I was in charge that one time that…" Tony started to make his case.

"Get up," Gibbs ordered and Tony did.

Like only a McGeek would, Tim was drawn to the computers in the back, "Why are they using these pieces of junk? It would take half an hour for one just to boot up…"

Ziva gravitated to the wall and blended herself into the shadows. She was unusually good at this, even for being a trained Mossad agent. If Abby hadn't been watching her, she wouldn't have known Ziva was there. Actually, Abby hadn't realized that there was a shadow there until Ziva blended in.

Ducky had pulled out one of the history books and was flipping through it. Jenny walked along the bookshelves looking at the many different titles that the kids were going to read this school year. Gibbs was sipping his coffee looking out the window. Tony, after being kicked out of the teacher's desk, sat in a small student's desk with his head on the table, almost falling asleep. Palmer was staring at all of the different posters on the walls with the many different inspiring sayings.

Abby smiled and started bouncing a little again, the excitement still simmering inside of her. She tried to sit down but couldn't sit still long enough to stay in one place.

After about five minutes, kids could be heard coming up the hallway with a teacher telling them to "be quiet, other classes are trying to learn." The team's minds collectively snapped back to the fact to why they were there.

Two rows of kids came in gabbing away until they saw the agents that were now in the front of the room. The children filled into their seats and watched the adults in the room suspiciously.

The teacher made her way over to the agents, after she told the students to go put their gym clothes away quietly, "Hello, you must be the team from NCIS. I am Ms. Thropp, but you can call me Becky. I like to keep my class room informal," she explained. She looked to be in her twenties. Her brunet hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her blue eyes were stunning.

Tony stepped forward, "Hi there. I am Agent…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs and Jenny barked at the same time as they stepped forward pushing the agent behind them.

Jenny started the introductions, "I am Director Sheppard. This is Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Agent David, Doctor Mallard, his assistant, Mr. Palmer, and our forensic scientist, Ms. Scutio."

"Hey, you forgot about me!" DiNozzo whined.

"I think she already picked up your name, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he turned to glare at his very special agent.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Ms. Becky said, "Just give me a minute to get the kids situated and then they are all yours."

"Thank you," Jenny responded being the diplomat once again.

Ms. Becky took control of the class that had just started to talk about their guests, "Class, as you may remember we wrote to NCIS with questions we had. Then they graciously responded. Now they have come to talk to you and tell you more about what they do. Please pay attention and give them your full attention."

With that Ms. Becky moved to the back of the class room and sat down at an empty desk looking through some papers, no longer paying any attention.

The team stood in the front of the room in a line, no one coming forward to say anything. Both the team and the kids just stared at each other blankly for a few moments. Then the team all instinctively turned into a huddle.

"Gibbs, why don't you say something?"

"This was your get together; I didn't know that I would need to take over, Jenny."

"Well this was Abby's idea. Let her start."

"And what would we do? Throw her to the cats?"

"It's 'throw her to the DOGS Zee-va, but your right. McGee should start."

"Why me?"

"Well why not?"

"That's not helping Palmer!"

"This reminds me of the time where…"

"Ducky this is not the time for a story!"

"That's what we do; Ducky could tell the kids a story!"

"That's not why I am here, DiNozzo!"

"I still think that Abby should start."

"I didn't prepare a speech, Palmer!"

"Well the Director is in charge here!"

"Thank you, Ziva, but we are all adults here, so you shouldn't need me to start!"

Another voice entered the conversation, "EXCUSE ME!"

The team stopped mid bicker, and turned to see who was joining the argument. In the middle of the room a boy and a girl were standing. It looked like they were on rank that was higher than a student, but lower than a teacher's aide and that this level of respect had been given to them by their fellow classmates.

"I don't think that we were supposed to be watching you argue today," the boy said in a tone that had an air of surprising power for a kid.

"If you don't mind, how about we talk about something and get to know one another," the girl said in a diplomatic tone as she and the boy sat down, "How was your drive here?"

When the team didn't respond the girl tried asking another question, "What are your names? I am Becca and this is Kevin," she said introducing her and the boy.

After a moment of silence, Tony was the first to speak, "How much of that huddle did you here?"

"Oh, that? About this much," said the boy. The girl spoke to another student across the room, "Why don't you say something?" The boy across the room responded, "This was your get together, I didn't know that I would need to take over." Before the team's eyes they saw the students take a part of each team member and repeat the argument, starting quietly and rapidly growing louder.

After they were done, Abby was the first to say anything, "Wow."

Jenny's eyes were wide, but she was smiling, "Well, Abby, you were right. These kids are something."

* * *

**Thanks to all of you lovelies that click the button below to reveiw! Remember, you dont have to be a member to reveiw! :D**

**PS: dont worry the "curse of the killer letters" will come back into the plot soon ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry about this taking so long. BTW: How many people are stoked for tuesday?!?! I have been drinking coffee all week in hopes that i can drink it black on tuesday. Anyway, this is getting a bit slow I have to addmit, but hang on, its about to have a giant twist next chapter (I think at this point). I just need for you to understand the characters I have added. So hang in there. Por favor?**

* * *

NCIS

Abby smiled. These kids deserved more credit than she had given them, and she had given them a lot. Gibbs, however, was laughing at the look on Tony's face. Gibbs also was the first to say anything after another awkward silence, "Well, obviously we should be the ones in the desks. I guess we should start with introductions. The Director can start."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus," Jenny said as she took a step forward. "I am Jenny Sheppard, Director of NCIS. That was Special Agent Gibbs was just speaking, by the way." With that she stepped back, pushing Ducky in front of her.

At first, Ducky was taken aback, but recovered quickly with a smile. "I am Doctor Donald Mallard, but most people call me Ducky. My area of expertise is autopsy. This is my assistant Mr. Palmer" he said with a gesture of presenting the young man. Palmer smiled and waved at the kids. One kid in the back that had looked very interested with this entire ordeal perked up and waved back grinning. Soon a smiling and waving contest was underway between the kid and Palmer. After about thirty seconds, Tony stepped in front of Palmer, breaking the concentration and ending the game.

McGee had drifted back to the computers at this point. Ziva had blended back into the shadows, as her Mossad training came in.

Tony introduced himself, "I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. That over there, being a geek yet again, is Agent McGee. McGee, say hello to the kids." McGee was too interested in his current investigation. He had turned on the desktop and was staring at his watch timing it.

"McGee. McGeek! Probie!" Tony barked across the room, but McGee still didn't hear him, "Thom E Gemcity!"

"What?!" McGee whipped around at the sound of his pseudonym being shouted across the room.

"Say hi to the people! And get away from the stupid computer!"

McGee waved sheepishly and walked away from the computer to join the others at the front of the room.

Satisfied, Tony continued, "And over here in the shadows we have Officer David. Say hi Ziva!"

Ziva waved, "Shalom."

"And the last person rounding off team Gibbs is Abby!" Tony said as if he were a sports announcer. Abby waved as she continued her bouncing up and down.

Abby stepped in front of Tony, "Okay, well how about we go around the room and you guys can ask questions. Do you guys want to do that?"There was a general murmur of agreement from the students. "Okay so who wants to go first?"

A girl in the first row asked the first question, "What do you do in your free time?"

Abby jumped and looked at her boss, "do we get free time?"

"I think its legendary, not that I have ever seen it while working at NCIS," Gibbs replied.

Jenny laughed, "It depends on who you are."

"Well, you guys. What do you do?" The girl clarified.

"I watch movies. The classics, not so much of the remakes." Tony said

"I work on making my boat in my basement." Gibbs added.

"It depends on the day," jenny, Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva all said together.

McGee stood there, thinking until Tony put him on the spot, "What do you do McGee? Share with the class."

"I write stories," McGee said.

"Short stories?" The girl inquired.

"Some. But I also wrote a novel."

The girl's eyes lit up, "What novel?"

McGee looked a little uneasy about disclosing this information to some children he had just met, "Deep Six".

"Wait! You mean this book?" The girl reached into her desk and brought out a coppy of McGee's book.

McGee was taken aback, "You've read it?"

"Are you kidding? Its my favorite book!" The girl said as she flipped casually through the pages.

"Really? Your parents let you? I never thought that someone your age would read it," McGee said with his eyes lighting up.

"My parents don't really care about what I read, as long as grades and such stay up. Are you going to write a sequel?"

"Well I was thinking about…"

"Gemcity, have your book club after school!" Tony cut in yet again.

"Abby what do you do in your free time?" asked Gibbs trying to get back on track.

"Well, it… depends on the day," She said. She figured that telling a bunch of kids that she enjoys Goth things, the parents didn't want the kids to know about that stuff. "I go bowling with some nuns sometimes."

"You also enjoy cursing your coworkers," Tony said under his breath. Abby elbowed him in the gut and continued, "What about you guys? Oh, and tell us your names since you know ours and we don't know yours."

The girl that was McGee's biggest fan stood, "I like to work on computers and such, that is, when I am not reading or writing. Oh, and I am Megan." Abby now remembered the letter on what it took to be a good agent had come from Megan.

A girl in the back stood when Megan sat back down, "I like being in theater on the tech team, or as we call them, Techies. I also like things that are common during Halloween. And Abby, I like your tattoos. And my name is Hannah."

As Hannah sat back down Kevin stood, "I like to play strategy games. That and I like to work with wood, although I have never made something as complicated as a boat." When he sat back down he hit the boy behind him on the back of the head, waking him up.

The boy that had been asleep looked at Kevin for a moment and then, as if remembering what he was supposed to do, stood up, "I like to watch movies. That and basketball. Oh, and my name is TJ."

Another boy stood up, "I like to research things. They often make for great facts and knowledge later. My grandpa once told me that when…" He stopped when Becca turned and glared at him. "My name is Matt." With that he sat back down.

A girl stood up, "My name is Annelise. I like to take martial art classes."

The boy that Palmer had been waving to minutes before stood, "I like to listen to stories and learn new things from other people. My name is John."

Becca stood last, "I like to listen to the news and politics."

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang dismissing the students to lunch. The team stood there and watched the kids file out of the room. Ms. Becky came over to the team, "The kids have an early lunch. You are welcome to come and eat in our cafeteria, but I wouldn't be offended if you didn't. They come back from recess at about noon, and then they are here until the end of the day at three thirty. This was all we really had planned today, these kids are ahead of schedule, yet again, on the lesson plan."

"Thank you, we will see you after lunch," Jenny said. Ms. Becky smiled and walked out to enjoy her lunch.

Once she was out of earshot, Tony was the first to ask a question, "Have any of you realized that the kids seem very familiar?"

Ziva came from out of the shadows, "Yes, and I know where from."

"Where?"

Ziva smiled, "Us."

NCIS

* * *

**Can you make the parallels? I tried to make them easy, so that it wouldnt take chapter upon chapter to get the team to make a conection. Please reveiw, one and all. Ideas, complaints, anything! **


	10. Chapter 10

NCIS

"Us?" Tony asked, "I don't see it."

"Well, that is where it is from," Ziva defended.

"Well, I think that it is time for lunch," Tony declared as he headed towards the door.

After lunch the team came back inside to the students that were whispering in a huddle in the middle of the room. When the students heard the door swing open they looked around, and then went back to the huddle.

When Ms. Becky came into the room, she called the class to order, "Boys and girls, please take your seats." The kids waited until Becca and Kevin nodded solemnly for them to take their seats. The kids sat down and worked hard to avoid looking any of the adults in the eyes.

"You all look guilty of something," Abby observed, "Maybe we should talk about something fun?"

Kevin raised his hand, "What do you guys find most important?" he asked.

The team looked around, and then Abby had an idea, "Gibbs rules to follow!"

Gibbs laughed, "Abby I don't think that they want to learn about those." The class argued that they did, "Why not?"

Now, Gibbs had the idea, "Why doesn't my team try and name all of my rules in order to see if they actually know them?"

"Uh…" the team started to protest, but Director Sheppard backed up her old partner, giving them no choice. "Rule number one, Abby?"

"Rule number one, never screw over your partner," Tony responded automatically.

"DiNozzo, since when were you female?"

Abby stuck out her tongue, and then went on, "I thought rule number one was never let suspects stay together."

After a pause McGee continued the list, "Rule number two, always wear gloves at a crime scene."

Ziva picked up, "Rule number three, do not believe what you are told, double check."

"Wait," Tony interrupted, "I thought three was never be unreachable."

McGee nodded, "I agree with Tony."

Abby stood, "I agree with Ziva."

Gibbs, Jenny, and Ducky all started to laugh. "Well, Jethro, I think you should have written these down."

John in the back spoke without looking up, "Don't worry, I am. What number was the one about gloves?"

The team turned to Gibbs, "Do you actually know them?"

He laughed, "Yes. But then again, I might not and you would never know."

Abby kept them moving, "why don't we just cover the rules without worrying about numbers."

The team started to list things that were in the list. At one point Tony started to make some up (don't curse your friends), but the team corrected him. Once they were done they accepted questions. John raised his hand, "Can we tell you our rules?"

Some of the students stood up without waiting for an answer. The team moved and filled the empty spaces and listened as they explained.

"Rule number one, watch each other's backs. Rule number two, don't wait for someone to tell you the answer, figure it out for yourself. Rule number three, absolutely no purple."

"Wait," Tony interrupted, "why is there no purple? I thought that it was a perfectly good color."

"You know, tony, that in the middle ages the peasants weren't allowed to wear purple beucase the dyes used were very…" Ducky started before he was cut off by Matt who continued, "… hard to get and to make for the clothes. Therefore only the very wealthy…"

"No," Kevin said, interrupting the story, "The color itself is fine. Purple is explained by the color each gender is. Girls are red and boys are blue. When they mix they make purple."

"Well then Tony should be kicked out now," McGee jibed. The room was now filled with laughter.

"How about we move away from the rules?" Abby suggested.

"That works. But then what would we talk about?" asked Becca as the students returned to their seats and the team went to the front again.

Ziva looked around the room, "Wait a minute." She moved towards the back of the room and pointed to two empty desks in the back of the room. "There were people sitting here before lunch. Annelise and TJ sit here. Where did they go?"

The class looked down, the room fell silent.

"They didn't come back from lunch, did they," Jenny asked the students.

"No ma'am," the students murmured back.

"Well, where did they go?" Gibbs demanded.

Becca and Kevin stood, "Home, maybe, they are twins. They got a call on their cell phones, and then they left without another word."

Jenny pulled out her phone and walked out of the room. "Wait, I thought students weren't supposed to have their phones on at school," McGee said.

Becca nodded, "Yes, but TJ never follows that rule."

"Did their parents pick them up?" Abby asked.

"No ma'am"

"Did they mention anything about meeting anyone or who had called?"

"No sir, they just said they had to leave."

Jenny walked back in, "Jethro," Gibbs walked over to her. "Their father was found dead. And they have been missing. I think that the kids know more than they are telling."

"Jen, who's case is it?"

"Ours, their father was a Marine."

NCIS

* * *

**Please read and reveiw. Yes it is a short chapter, but a major point occured. Hope this goes well. And sorry that my updating has slowed some. We are in the begining of heck week for the show I am in. Hold on and tell me what you think so that I can work on it as time allows :D REVEIW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, it is still heck week (opens in two days) and I am up doing homework, if anyone I know is asking. Actually, I am trying to reach a goal so I need to post. This is a "set up" chapter, meaning that it sets the stage for the next chapter. Are you guys still reading? I dont like drops in reveiws. Just hang on, and let me know if you would rather that there are more letters or something. becuase I have an idea if people really like that more than the story line that we have taken. Anyway, before I fall asleep typing, (up til 1 all week and get up at 6, yes AM), here is another fabulous chapter. **

* * *

NCIS

When the truck pulled into the navy yard, everyone started to move. Gibbs started to shout orders, "Ziva, call their mother and find out if they have any place that they go when they are upset. McGee, do a trace on one of their cell phones. Tony, get to the house and secure the crime scene. We come back in ten to go start at the crime scene." With that the three ran off to do his bidding.

Jenny was on the phone talking rapidly but still with an air of control, "…Yes issue the amber alert… no, I want this to not leak to the media… just tell them that kids were kidnapped… they don't need to know that the father was found dead… well just keep the press quiet!" She stormed over to the elevator, and became annoyed when it didn't open.

"Director, it's still broken." Abby reminded her. Without acknowledging Abby, Jenny went to the stairwell and started to climb.

"Abby," Gibbs called, "I want you to stay here and wait for the bus with the kids."

"Once the kids are here, what would you like me to do?"

"Rule number one Abby, never let suspects stay together. Put them in different rooms and give them coloring pages or something," Gibbs said as he went towards the stairs. "And put Becca and Kevin in different wings of the building. The kids look to them, and I don't want anyone to sway the vote."

After a moment McGee came back, "have you seen Gibbs?"

"He went upstairs a moment ago," Abby said as she stood still watching for the bus. "I take it that their phones were off."

"Yeah."

Ziva was the next to arrive, "Their mother said that they normally are at school when things happen and they stay in the theater, but the school has been swept, and they are not there."

When Gibbs arrived the team went off to join Tony at the crime scene. Abby stood there and waited. She couldn't believe that something had actually happened. Why didn't the kids come to NCIS or the team for help? And because they didn't, did that mean that Abby failed in the major idea behind the letters, to help the kids learn to trust them?

Or maybe DiNozzo was right, this assignment is cursed, and this was its way of attacking her.

When the bus finally pulled up, Ms. Becky was the first to get off and to talk to Abby, "We rode over in silence, I didn't tell them to either. But they might have decided that for themselves. What do you want us to do?"

"Um…" Abby started. She wasn't used to being in a position over someone. "Let's get them off of the bus, and then we can put them in different rooms. Once we get clearance from Gibbs, then we could show them around or something, but he wants them to have a chance to take this all in so that they can't plan what to say in advance. "

Jenny came back down the stairs, "Abby, what do you want me to do to help?"

Abby stood there for a minute, never have been in a position over her boss, "I guess I will take some of the kids and you could take some others and we can put them in different rooms. Just as long as we remember who is where."

"I'll go get some of them," Ms. Becky said as she went back on the bus. When she came off she brought with her Kevin, Becca, Hannah, Matt, Megan and John.

Abby smiled, "Don't worry, this will be taken care of soon."

She lead the kids to a hallway trying to think of where to put them when her phone rang.

_~Abby, where are you putting the kids? Gibbs wants to know.~_

"Tony, I really don't know."

_~Gibbs says to put the group that reminds Ziva of us in interrogation.~_

"Are you sure about this?"

_~Yeah, they can watch movies on those screens or something. I think he is thinking along the lines of if they are like us…. Well if we knew something he would want to talk to us first and thoroughly.~_

"Still, they are just kids Tony."

_~Yes but this group is smart and strong.~_

"Okay, tell Gibbs that I am," with that she hung up and sighed. She lead the group through the complicated halls to the interrogation rooms. She put the kids in individual rooms and set a movie up for them to watch.

After that she returned to her lab. She was surprised however to find all of the members of the team in the lab.

"Okay, lets figure this out," Tony suggested.

"Yeah, or were we just going to sit here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, "First thing is that we need to talk to the kids, starting with the ones in interrogation."

"On it boss," Tony said as he headed towards the door.

"No, this isn't that simple DiNozzo," Gibbs explained, "Ziva was right, they are a lot like us, and would you cover for each other or would you act like you know nothing? What we need to do is figure out what would make us talk and then we see if they react the same way to that."

"So the question really is which of us could get you to talk?" Ziva clarified.

"I already did that math. Ducky you get to watch this one. Jenny, I need you to talk to Kevin. I will talk to Becca. Palmer, I need you to talk to Matt. McGee you get to talk with Hannah. DiNozzo, you will talk to the Ms. Becky. Abby you get to talk to Megan. Any questions?"

"Gibbs, I don't think that I am qualified for this," Palmer stated.

"No but I know what I am doing and it won't hurt. You actually get the easy job of being yourself."

"Wait, who goes first? Or is it a free for all?" McGee asked.

"No one interrogation at a time," Gibbs answered in thought.

Jenny walked past the team in front of Gibbs, "I'll go first."

Ziva laughed, "Well this will be interesting, wont it?" When Abby looked at her, Ziva explained, "I have interrogated a lot of people. But I know that I have never interrogated a child. I might have to rethink my strategy."

Abby smiled as they went towards the stairs so that they could go watch the director in action, "Well this week has been full of firsts hasn't it?"

Tony brushed past them, "Yeah, I bet this is the first curse that you ever started Abby."

He ran around the corner and then there was a smack. When Ziva and Abby were where the sound originated, the girls burst into laughter. McGee stood a few floors above them on the stairs, arms crossed around his chest in triumph. Tony was sitting on the floor sopping wet, fragments of a broken water balloon stuck in his hair.

Gibbs came up the stairs and saw the same sight, smirked and said as he went past, "DiNozzo, I thought we had been over this, no showers in the stairwell."

"Ha-ha" Tony laughed sarcastically, "I will get my revenge Probie!"

"Its not my fault Tony that you just happened to step underneath my water balloon," McGee said smartly which made Abby laugh even harder.

NCIS

* * *

**So press that button! Go ahead click it! PLEASE? For me? **


	12. Chapter 12

**After one week of my show, I can only post about 1000 words, so its a short chapter. On the plus side, I have learned to improve better and I have seen the inside of a rubix cube (they dont like to be dropped repeatedly on tile). Please reveiw, in the words of my teacher, "I cant tell what you are thinking!". :D**

* * *

**NCIS**

Jenny walked into the interrogation room that held Kevin. He was leaning back in his chair, very relaxed. Jenny tried to look as professional as possible, but this was harder than it normally was.

She pulled back the seat and sat down. Kevin leaned forward, expectantly. Jenny opened the file that was in front of her, it actually was just for show. There was nothing in it.

"Okay, Kevin, lets make this simple. Tell me what you know about your friends walking out of school after receiving this strange phone call," jenny started calmly.

"They opened their phones, listened, and then left," Kevin said smiling.

"Yes, we had figured out that much. I mean, were they acting weird before they got the call?" Jenny clarified.

"Well, it is Annelise and TJ. For them, not normal is normal," he replied. Jenny rolled her eyes, this was going nowhere. She stood up and walked out the door, and right into Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I know what you are going to say but this is like dealing with you, only harder," she started to explain.

He looked at her with his special glare that said "you know better," that she knew all too well. "Jenny, this is a sixth grader, are you going to let him walk all over you, the Director of NCIS? Because if you are going to quit we might as well offer him the job!"

His sincerity never failed to astound her. She stood there for a minute looking him in the eyes before she heard a voice from the other room, "Are you going to quit so easily Director?" She turned around and entered the room again.

She sat down and glared at Kevin, "Listen, either you are going to tell me what you know about your friends' disappearances or you will start getting yourself into legal trouble."

Kevin yawned, "You don't have anything on me."

"This file…" Jenny started.

"holds nothing but blank papers," Kevin finished.

"True," Jenny admitted, "But I could charge you with withholding information from a federal investigation."

"I don't have to tell you anything. I could plead the fifth amendment," Kevin retorted.

"Yes, but that would make it seem like you knew something and you were trying to hide it," Jenny said, her voice rising slightly.

"Oh, I'm not saying that I don't know something, I just don't know that I know it yet," Kevin smiled.

"You… that… huh?" Jenny stuttered.

Kevin rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Its not that complicated. And she is the head of this federal service?"

Jenny stood up and smacked her hand on the table, "Listen, you should start talking or you are going to be in a lot of trouble. Two of your friends are missing and you are not going to help the people trying to find them?"

Kevin hung his head, "You don't understand," he started.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't!" Jenny shouted, she was fed up with this. She was in charge of NCIS and she didn't need this added to her troubles.

"Listen, they are tough kids, and no I don't like sitting here," Kevin started to explain, his voice rising in anger, "I don't like sitting here while two of my team is out there against who knows what! I don't know anything, but I wish I did so that I could go and find them." Kevin put his head in his hands in defeat.

Satisfied, Jenny left the room and met Gibbs waiting for her. "So we still know nothing?"

"No," Gibbs corrected her, "We know that twins worked hard to keep this hidden from everyone. We also know that Kevin knows nothing."

Jenny nodded, "Okay, what next?"

**NCIS**

In a dark room, Annelise awoke to her brother's face a few centimeters away from hers.

"Where are we?"

"A cellar someplace as far as I can tell," TJ answered in a whisper coated in hidden fear "That and they tied our hands behind our backs, and we are chained together by the ankles."

"Options, what do we have?" Annelise asked, looking for ways to escape.

"No cell phone, shoe laces, or weapons of any kind," he related the information, "They have given us a thing of water, but they aren't that kind of wicked." When his sister looked at him lost he explained, "The Wizard of Oz? Where the wicked witch is killed simply by pouring water on her? Personally I think that the musical Wicked is better…"

"TJ, I don't need the movie review, we have bigger problems," Annelise rolled her eyes.

The only door in the room swung open and a man walked in, staying in the shadows, "Yes, I would think that a movie is the least of your worries."

* * *

**oooh, suspence, hopefully. REVEIW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!!!! An hour to learn a major character's role and a song? If I can have cue cards in my lap, I can cover very well :D. In celebration of my show almost being over, here is another chapter. I have the rest of the story lined out, but not written yet. Just keep with us, we're just over 1/2 way through the story :D DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!!!!**

* * *

NCIS

Abby followed Gibbs as they headed to the next interrogation, McGee talking to Hannah. After watching Jenny's attempt to gain information, Abby realized that this was going to be a very long day.

Once they were settled in the observation room, McGee went over to the other side of the one way glass to talk to Hannah. Hannah was sitting there with a pen in hand and was doodling on herself making intricate designs. When the door swung closed, she glanced up long enough to see who it was, and then she went back to her work. McGee sat there for a few minutes, intrigued by what the girl was doing.

"What in the world is that girl doing?" Gibbs muttered.

Abby smiled, "Just drawing on herself. I used to do that once and a while when my teachers would go on about something that I already knew when I was in school at her age." Gibbs nodded absentmindedly, watching McGee.

"Aren't you going to ask me some questions, Agent McGee?" Hannah asked without looking up.

"What? Oh, right…" McGee asked, snapping his head down to look at the file folder. Abby couldn't help but snicker when Gibbs shook his head in disbelief.

"How long did you know the twins?" McGee asked after a second, finally snapping to his "agent with a mission" attitude.

"Um…" Hannah started, "I knew TJ before I met Annelise. TJ was in my preschool class when we were that age."

"So you're closer to TJ?"

Hannah smiled, "That's not what I said. I might have known TJ longer, but Annelise and I get along better."

McGee nodded as his gaze shifted again to watching her drawing on herself. Abby had to admit, this girl was a talented artist. It almost seemed like second nature to be working on herself like this. Gibbs tapped lightly at the glass when the interrogation almost stopped. McGee snapped his gaze back to his files.

"You said that you are close to the twins…"

"They might as well be family," Hannah said backing the statement.

"It's just… you don't seem too upset with the events of today," McGee said carefully, trying to gain a response.

Hannah stopped drawing and put the pen down, "See that's the difference between my friends and I against everyone else. I can tell you that I am truly and completely upset at what has happened," She started to explain as her voice rising in outrage at the accusation. "But what you neglect to remember or read from that file is that I am an actress!"

"I thought that you were a techie?" McGee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might prefer working the technical crew for theater now, but I also act sometimes as well. Maybe I haven't been expressing my emotion because I know that that won't do us any favors right now!"

McGee's tone changed to the tone he used when dealing with a very stressed Abby, "Please, sit down so you don't get into any trouble." Once she was sitting again, he continued, "Can you tell me anything about what has happened?"

Hannah sighed, "No."

After a moment, McGee stood, "Thank you," and with that he left the room.

Abby followed Gibbs outside as Gibbs moved to talk to McGee.

"Boss, I know what you're going to say, but I really believe she doesn't…"

"No, McGee, you did all you could. I need you to now go and find out what the father's specific job was." McGee nodded and with that ran down the hall.

Abby looked at Gibbs, "What now?"

Gibbs sighed and looked at his watch, "I need to see how Palmer's interview is going so that he can go help Ducky with the father's autopsy as soon as he is done."

Again Abby followed Gibbs to the next interrogation room's observation room. Tony stood in the observation room laughing. "What's so funny DiNozzo?"

DiNozzo pointed at the other side of the glass, "Palmer and Matt keep going off on different stories. I don't think Palmer has found out a single thing."

Abby started listening to the other side of the glass.

"…So there we were, holding our ice cream and theirs. Then they pulled up in the car and rolled down their windshields while they were stopped at a red light. My sister, without thinking, walked across a lane of traffic and handed it to them…"

"What kind of ice-cream was it?" Palmer asked.

"I believe it was chocolate chip cookie dough…. Or maybe mint?" Matt thought out loud.

At this point, Abby was laughing, seeing DiNozzo's point. Gibbs rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, and after a second reappeared on the other side of the glass. He pulled Palmer out of the room and back over into observation.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Gibbs asked harshly.

"Getting information?" Palmer replied, asking more than stating.

"And have you gained anything by having story time?" Gibbs asked his voice rising as it often did when they were under hard time constraints.

"Yes," Palmer replied, "The twins were very close to their father. Both sides told each other everything. Their father was a very kind and caring man that would do anything for his kids. Matt speaks very highly of him." When no one showed any form of a response, "You could go ask him yourself, or play back the tape if you don't believe me."

"No, Palmer," Gibbs started slowly, "That's good work. Your done up here, go see what Ducky needs."

Gibbs turned to leave when Abby stopped him, "Gibbs, I don't think that I am doing any good up here. Is there something else..."

"No," Gibbs cut her off, "Abby, you know the most about the kids because you answered the letters. Plus the kids will feel a little more comfortable if they knew you had their backs, and they can't see that if you go back to your lab. Just keep following me; I will let you know when there is something else I need you to do."

Just then his phone rang and he answered it quickly "Yeah Gibbs………. We'll be right down," and then he hung up. Abby and DiNozzo followed him to McGee's desk.

"Shoot, McGeek," DiNozzo said as soon as they were all assembled.

"Their father was working on Project Kifist. Kifist is basically a bomb, and that's about as much as I can find."

"Why is that? He was a Marine," Gibbs pointed out.

"Because it was a join effort, the Marines supplied the things needed and the CIA covered everything. If anyone asks it's a CIA project."

"Why would the Marines do that?" Abby asked.

"Because they wanted to keep it a secret," Ziva explained. When it was obvious that no one followed her thought she explained. "The best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. The second best, tell one other person. There is no third best. And by making this a joint effort, no one can infiltrate what is actually being done. That and it if something were to happen it complicates who has jurisdiction, which would delay the investigation long enough for them to get rid of everything. It is actually a very strategic move on their part."

"Okay, so even if we don't know what it is, we need to focus on finding the twins," McGee stated.

NCIS

"What do you want with us?"

The man stepped out of the shadows. Now that the twins could see him they could tell that he wore nice jeans, boots, and a long sleeved shirt.

"Tell me, how do I activate Kifist?" he asked.

"No," TJ responded.

The man's attention snapped to TJ, "So be it. Maybe your sister will be a little more helpful." He grabbed Annelise by the hair and cut the rope that bound her to her brother at their ankles.

TJ's eyes widened, "No, wait…"

"Too late," the man interrupted. And with that he dragged Annelise out of the room.

NCIS

* * *

**The reason I am pushing reveiw is because you guys were fabulous, but now your slacking off a little. Tell me what you think. Good or bad. I'll listen. Promise. Even if youre not a member, you can reveiw :D so click that button!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews, i like them, and i wish there were more. My show is over and yes the next one is starting rehersals, but I only go to about 1/2 of them. Sorry that this is getting a little dark for some people, and I tried to make something fun in this one. The next chapter should be better on that front. Um.... keep reading and REVEIWING (tell me about how my attempts at cliff hanggers are going:D) This one is for my friend that I recently got hooked on NCIS (cant wait for tuseday :D)**

* * *

NCIS

Abby went back to the interrogation room after getting a call from a distressed McGee. Through all of the noise all she could decipher was to come back up to the interrogation rooms.

When Abby got up there she joined the circle that already contained Ziva, Tony, Palmer and McGee, "What's up guys?"

The circle opened to include Abby and Tony handed her a Caf-Pow, "The kids are pitching a fit. They want to do something fun. Any ideas?"

Abby sipped her Caf-Pow in thought, "I don't know. What kind of fit are they giving?"

Tony clicked the button that made it so that they could hear through into the next room. Inside, sat Hannah walking back and forth, "Why are you keeping me in here? Can I come out? No? Then I would like to ask for some dice, and some people? I want to play dungeons and dragons. Or maybe a sandwich! No wait, McDonalds! I'd like a quarter pounder without the cheese, pickles, lettuce, patty, bun, onion, catch-up or mustard please…"

"Wait, isn't that nothing?" DiNozzo asked after hearing the order.

"Anyway," Ziva started to explain, "We tried talking to Kevin about what to do seeing as Matt won't stop talking and Hannah is looking for something to do. He laughed and said that if we gave them something to do that would fix it. Gibbs told us the same thing."

"…Okay, I want to RPG because that doesn't involve dice. Okay, let RPG Harry Potter! I will be Malfoy! 'Pig farts pig farts here I come…'" With that Tony turned the volume off.

"I have an idea! Let's play hide and go seek," Tony suggested.

The team looked around and nodded, it was the best they could come up with.

A few minutes later Matt, Hannah and TJ were standing there ready to play, and Abby was it.

"Okay, the ground rules," DiNozzo explained, walking up and down the line of players like he was a general addressing his troops, "No one is to hide in Abby's lab, because no one wants to pay to replace the broken. No one is to hide in autopsy because I, for one, am not going to be the one to explain how you ended up on the table. The elevator is broken, so don't even try that. Everyone has an earwig so that we will call when the finder gives up. And again, very expensive, so do not break them. You have twenty seconds. Go!"

With that the kids took off and Abby closed her eyes. Tony smiled at Ziva, "Admit it, I am good."

Ziva laughed, "I just cannot wait to see what happens when Gibbs finds out that you let the kids run around unsupervised."

"Ah, but are they? You forget that the ear wigs have GPS in them."

McGee smiled and clicked some buttons on the computer, "They are located…" the computer beeped, "What the…?"

"Where are the kids McGee?"

"I…lost them."

"What do you mean, you lost them, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen.

"We… were playing hide and go seek. And the ear wig's GPS aren't working."

*Whack*

"What was that for boss?" DiNozzo asked, rubbing the back of his head, "McGee was the one that lost them. I did my job."

"Abby, follow me," Gibbs said as he turned around and left the bull pen.

Abby walked into the observation room and watched Gibbs enter interrogation with Becca.

Gibbs sat down across from Becca who sat with her arms folded.

"Okay, let's see if this can go easy. Did you know that your friends were leaving school," Gibbs asked calmly.

"No," Becca responded shortly.

"Did you know that something was wrong?"

"No," she answered again.

"How close are you to the twins?"

"Not very."

"How long have you known them?"

"Since as long as I can remember," Becca smirked and Gibbs noticed.

"What?"

"You aren't very good at this, you know," she answered, her smile growing.

"Enlighten me then," Gibbs asked, strangely feeling comfortable with this girl.

"You should ask me different questions. You see, I tell the truth, but I avoid it by giving unhelpful truths. Did I know that they were leaving? No, but I did suspect. Did I know something was wrong, not for sure, but I know my friends well enough to know that things weren't normal. No I am not close in distance, but I do know them well. You see what I mean?" She had a taunting look that showed an obvious challenge she was giving him.

Gibbs leaned forward, realizing that his sense of security was utterly and completely false, "Do you know anyone that would be trying to get information from their father?"

"No, I don't."

"Was there anyone following them around?"

"Not that I noticed, and trust me, I would notice."

"Tell me about the kids," Gibbs asked trying to gain some ground.

"I can't tell you anymore than you already know."

"Come on, you are best friends right? They never confided in you?"

"Agent Gibbs, they have never told me anything that would help you. I could tell you things like the fact that they broke a lamp when they were five, but that isn't pertaining to your investigation. You are trying to get information from the wrong people. So how about you let me and my friends go home and call you if we think of something instead of wasting our time and yours?"

Abby couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was full of fire and passion and it showed. Gibbs sat there in shock for a moment before he recovered himself, "I would but I can't find your friends. Do you know where they would be if they were playing hide and go seek?"

"If you took off the options of labs and autopsy, then they would be back in there interrogation rooms. The best place to hide is where you just were," Becca answered truthfully.

Gibbs stood up, "Thank you. Someone will be in to get you when you can go."

With that Gibbs left and Abby met him outside the rooms, and they went back down to the bull pen, meeting Ziva, McGee and Tony all looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Boss, we found them, they were back in the…"

"Interrogation rooms, yes we know. But what do we know about Kifist?" Gibbs asked finishing the thought.

"Director Sheppard was going to try pulling some strings to see if it can open up any new information. We still are blocked out so it's hard to get a group of suspects," McGee explained.

"Start with who is currently working on it. If they aren't suspects then they might be potential next targets."

Abby stepped forward, "What can I do Gibbs?"

"Coffee run, it's going to be a late night."

NCIS

The echoes rebounding around the room died away and TJ looked up as his kidnapper entered the room again.

"Where is my sister?"

The man smiled evilly, "Down the hall for the time being."

"Let her go, you only…" he didn't finish the thought, afraid of what it could invoke.

"Not unless I get something in return," the man said.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about Kifist, just let her go, please," TJ begged, tears starting to swell in his eyes, "or at least let me see her."

"Tell me what you know and I promise that neither one of you will die. That and if both of your stories match up, I'll bring her back in here," the man said manically, "but no one leaves until the bomb successfully full fill's its purpose. Tell me what you know."

"Kifist is a bomb that is made up of…" TJ started to explain, happy that things were now looking up. Now he knew what they needed to do and knew that they would both would be fine.

NCIS

* * *

**I would like to remind people of who TJ is parallel to, becuase that will help with the cliff hanger :D And now PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!! THIS MEANS YOU!! AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS ON A PHONE: GET ON THE COMPUTER FOR 10 SECONDS AND REVEIW! one word response is fine as well. :D (has anyone besides me realized that i have been going smiley happy?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good news bad news. Bad news is that I have been home sick for almost a week with strep&sinus infection&ear infection. Good news is that I got to write another chapter today since my only issue is that my ears are ringing and itch really badly. Other note: I love how you took my 10 seconds to heart. Some were funny. Keep reveiwing. Im trying to leave you alot of hints as to whats going to come, but Im keeping some as well. Hows it working? Anyway... here we go!**

* * *

NCIS

Abby came back and placed the coffee cups in there respectful places on the proper desks. The team was too busy staring at there computer screens typing quickly. DiNozzo seemed like he was having fun in a shouting match with someone on the phone.

"Abby," Gibbs called from the stairs, "Your turn."

Abby nodded and followed Gibbs to interrogation. Just before they got there Gibbs stopped, "Abby, are you ready for this?"

She looked at her boss innocently, "Why wouldn't I be."

"Abby, I know you. Please don't let Megan off easy because she is a kid."

"Yeah, I know," she said as she saluted Gibbs and entered the interrogation room.

Megan sat at the table with a book that she seemed enthralled by it. Her nose was inches away from the pages as her eyes pulled across them quickly. Abby looked around and saw that the camera's light was on. She felt almost guilty having to tear the girl away from her book.

Abby cleared her throat, "Megan?"

Megan looked up, "Yes Ms. Sciuto?"

Abby laughed as she took her seat, "Its Abby," she corrected him.

"Okay Ms. Abby, what can I do for you?" Megan asked sweetly, playing with her book in her hands.

"Just Abby," Abby smiled, "And as to what you can do for me… What can you tell me about lunch, just before your friends went missing?"

"Well its quiet simple, it was a normal day. When do you want me to start?"

"How about as soon as you got to school," Abby suggested.

"Well, I got to school early, like I do every day. So I went to the cafeteria to meet with our group. Hannah had her head down on the table, it looked like play practice ran long again. Matt and John were playing chess on their portable chess set. Becca was finishing homework, Kevin was listening to his Ipod, and TJ was staring at Annelise who was staring right back. I sat down and ate my cookie I had in my lunch," Megan explained.

"When you got to class, was anything hinky?" Abby asked.

"No, class was fine. At lunch it was normal, until TJ's phone rang. Of course we argued about him answering it. But in the end, TJ was TJ and he answered the phone. After that, they got up and left."

"They as in Annelise and TJ?"

"Yes, that they," Megan clarified.

Abby leaned back, she knew that the kids weren't being specific with time as far as how far after that, but she had no idea how to get the kids to tell her that.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" Abby asked, figuring that if Megan kept talking an idea might come to Abby.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Megan asked, placing the book on the table.

"Tell me about your family."

"I have a sister in high school. She is… rebellious to say the least. She's never been arrested, but it might do her some good to think that she was going to be. My parents are great, and support me in what I do, as long as it doesn't cost too much," Megan said.

"In your group of friends?" Abby asked.

Megan sighed, "I'm the most computer savvy of the group. I also like books the most, so if I'm not at school or at home, I'm at the local library reading or working on the computer."

"That's cool. Why don't you work on the computer at school?"

Megan laughed, "Yeah, I'd be there all week waiting for those dinosaurs to even think about booting up. Once in a while when the school gets a new computer they let me have the old one to take apart and such."

Abby nodded, "That's what I did when I could."

Then the idea hit her, "Do you have any paper on you?" Abby asked.

"In my bag, yes, its in the corner," Megan cautiously replied, "Would you like for me to get it for you?"

"Yes please," Abby allowed and Megan went over to the corner and went through her belongings. She pulled out a book, paper and pen. She took the book that she had been reading and replaced it with the new ones out of her bag. Megan came back and sat back down with the paper and pen. The paper wasn't the white or off white that Abby was used to. It was surprisingly pink. Megan looked at Abby suspiciously and then wrote something on the paper. She passed it to Abby, "Anything else you want to know about me?" she asked.

Abby looked down at the paper and read it, "I trust you. Should I?"

Abby nodded and wrote down her answer while talking. She said, "Do you have any pets?" as she wrote, "Probably not," she passed the paper back.

Megan read it, "I have a dog named Honey," she said as she launched into a story about her dog, as she read the paper and wrote something else down.

Abby reread the paper and the new message, "Lol, that's what I thought. I can't tell you who was on the other end of the call because I don't know. But I will tell you that we are keeping things from you."

Abby wrote her response "Just promise me you guys won't do anything stupid."

Megan's message came back, "I can't do that, because what I say is stupid is different from yours."

Abby's face paled, and she asked Megan verbally, "What are you planning to do?"

"Tell you what I can, which I just did," Megan said eying the pink paper that was still in front of Abby, "Are we done?"

"I guess so," Abby responded slowly.

"Can I see the paper again?" Megan reached across and took the paper. she folded it as many times as she could. Then she shoved it in her mouth.

Abby couldn't help but laugh at the action and even more so at the reaction of the people on the other side of the glass.

Megan shrugged, "It's edible."

Abby stood to leave, "Thanks Megan."

Once Abby closed the door she ran right into Gibbs who was now pacing up and down the hall way.

Tony was laughing, "That, was one smart kid."

Just then Director Sheppard came into the hall way and noted the look on Gibbs' face. "What's his issue?"

Ziva came out of observatory, "Megan and Abby were having a conversation that was being passed by notes."

"That's good though, right?" Jenny asked.

"Except for the fact that it was edible paper and that Megan ate it before anyone besides the two of them could read it," Gibbs growled. "Tell me you have some good information."

"I'm afraid not," Jenny sighed, "I cant find any information on the specifics of Kifist, but I did find out where they want to use it. A terrorist group is planning to infiltrate and attack a meeting of many arm fed leaders. They plan to set the bomb off during the meeting. To make matters worse, we cannot stop them is because we don't know who they are or how they are getting information."

"But why would they want Kifist instead of making their own bomb?"

McGee came down the hallway, "I have the answer to that. Kifist is the first and only bomb that cant be stopped once it is activated. The explosion is made by a complicated chemical reaction, and that's as far as I got."

"McGee, how did you find that information?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's just say that if the CIA come and ask that, what information?" McGee said, and the team understood.

"Gibbs, how many more people do you have to interrogate?" the Director asked.

"Just the teacher, but the kids can't go home yet. They are still withholding information," Gibbs answered.

"Wait, what about John? Why aren't we interrogating him?" Abby asked.

Gibbs chuckled, "I already know everything from him." When Abby eyed him suspiciously, he explained, "He was in the room for five minutes and then he cracked, and no one was in the room. He told everything starting with breaking his mother's lamp when he was four. The only thing incriminating about him was that his brother tried to get him to shop lift last year, but he refused."

"So he knows nothing?" Jenny asked, and Gibbs nodded, "Nothing that he is going to share."

He rounded on Abby, "What was on the paper that Megan ate?"

Abby felt a little uneasy "Nothing just that she wanted to know what we knew on the case."

"And you told her?"

"That we knew nothing that I could tell her about," Abby lied surpassingly easily. And even more surprising was that the rest of the group bought it.

"What next?" Tony asked.

Gibbs whipped back to work, "McGee get back to doing what you weren't before you came up here, just don't get caught. Ziva, call your sources and see if we can get a solid lead into who would go after the arm fed leaders."

"Gibbs that could be any…" but Ziva stopped short when she saw Gibbs stare.

"Abby, you stick with me," Gibbs continued, "Director…go do whatever it is you do at this point. DiNozzo, Ms. Becky awaits."

**NCIS**

After TJ told the man everything he could about Kifist the man left. TJ was trying to fight off sleep for as long as he could. The door opened and the man came back in, pulling Annelise along with him.

The man pushed Annelise down next to her brother and walked back towards the door, "Congratulations," he said, "Your stories match up. You two can stay together for now," and with that he closed the door behind him.

"Annelise, are you okay?" Kevin whispered.

She nodded, "Just a few bruises I think. Nothing too bad."

He grabbed her arm and she flinched. TJ smiled, "Nothing too bad? It's broken Annelise."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is," TJ taunted, as he reached for it again.

"Fine! It is," Annelise admitted as she pulled away, "But we have other issues. Are we sticking with the original plan?"

"Well, I think it's going to be hard isn't it. The walls have ears you know."

"I still do not like it. What if someone gets hurt, TJ?"

"Annelise, I think that it's too late for that."

"Well, the kids will be leaving in a few hours. That would be enough to…"

TJ laughed, "We can't stop them now. How about we sleep in shifts, you sleep first. That way, when Kevin gets here, we can help fight our way back out."

NCIS

* * *

**Okay, now review! THIS MEANS ALL OF YOU! 10 seconds, 20 words, 5 thoughts anything. Or YOU deal with the consequences! Mooooowahaha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Feeling much better, even though I havent been sleeping well. After a day of shopping for my halloween costume (Im going as Abby :D) I could resist the urge to start writting another chapter. And vola, I actually finished it as well! I am hoping that you enjoy this one. Its a fun and...... well, I'll let you read and be the judge of it!**

* * *

NCIS

Abby followed Gibbs to watch the interrogation between Ms. Becky and Tony. This either was going to be the most helpful yet, or the worse. And considering it was a single woman and DiNozzo, something said that Tony was going to try and make it benefit him more than anyone, at least a first.

Abby watched as Tony entered the room, closed the door, turned and flashed a winning smile at the teacher sitting at the desk, "Hello, Ms. Becky."

"Please, Agent DiNozzo, just call me Becky. There is no need to call me miss when the children aren't around."

Tony sat down still smiling, "Becky, what can you tell me about TJ and Annelise?"

"Well," Ms. Becky looked at her hands in thought, "they are very special kids. They are very bright for their age."

"Yes, we gathered that much," Tony sighed as he leaned back trying to look cool and confident.

"What else is there to say about them? They were wonderful. Granted, TJ often goofs off but all of his work is completed on time and doesn't distract the others, so I can't complain about that. Annelise often works well when under challenge, so her brother and her work well together because he gives her competition and she lets him goof off," Ms. Becky said, speaking freely once her thought was started.

Tony smiled, "That sure helps team work, being able to play off of each other. What can you tell me about their parents?"

"Well," Ms. Becky began, "They were really close to their family. When he was in Iraq they often had a hard time working at times. Once he came back things snapped right back as if he never left. Their mother would often bring in snacks for the class when they were in first and second grade. Both of the parents would attend PTA meetings when they could. They are a nice family. It's such a shame that he had to die so young. Are you close to finding a reason to his death?"

"I can't tell you because of protocol," Tony apologized looking back at his file. His smile left, which Abby could tell was because Ms. Becky wasn't interested in DiNozzo, at least while the twins were in danger. "I see that this class has been together since Kindergarten?"

"Yes, and I was there teacher since then as well," Ms. Becky confirmed.

"Isn't that a bit unusual? Why did the school do it that way?"

"Well, the kids seemed to click very well when they first met each other," Ms. Becky explained, "When they went to first grade there were… issues when this specific set of kids weren't together.

"What kind of issues?" DiNozzo asked sitting back in his chair properly for once.

"The other kids that weren't in that class picked on the kids. Eventually my students got fed up and threw a few punches."

"Who specifically?"

"Annelise, Hannah, TJ, and Kevin were the first to throw some punches. In the end it was because some kids were picking on the group members individually. And soon the kids couldn't take it anymore," Ms. Becky explained cautiously, afraid that she might get them into trouble. "They were too loyal to one another for their own good. So to make life easier on everyone the school decided to keep them in the same class. After a while they started to excel through the lesson plans and the school told me to educate them in advanced material."

"Why were you put as there teacher?"

"The school tried putting them with different teachers, but the teachers and the kids had trouble communicating. After about the fifth time that the parents approached the administration they were told to suggest who they wanted as a teacher. They asked for me and I happily obliged."

"Hold on," Tony seemed puzzled, "Why would the administration bend so easily to a couple of kids?"

Ms. Becky smiled, "Because these kids will go through any length to get what they want. Once they wanted more recess, so they somehow fixed the clock so that it was stuck for fifteen minutes before it started back up again. They could have faced detention or maybe worse, depending on what it took for them to accomplish the task."

Abby gasped, if they would do something like this, what would they do in order to get their friends back?

Tony, however, was laughing, "How old were they?"

"They were only in about first grade."

"Is there anything else we should know about the kids to help us in our investigation?"

Ms. Becky's eyes widened after she had a moment of thought, "Where are the kids?"

"Still in our custody, Becky, don't worry," DiNozzo comforted her, "What's the issue?"

"Its… I just…" Ms. Becky stuttered, "Just please try and keep the kids in a safe place. They might try and do something stupid."

"Like what?"

Ms. Becky looked him in the eyes, "Go and try to save their friends."

"Not to worry, the kids are here and we have very tight security. If we want them here, then there is no way out," DiNozzo said as he moved towards the door and exited.

Abby felt Gibbs move out of the room, so she followed. Out in the hall stood the team waiting for further instructions.

Just as Abby approached Ziva walked away. Abby joined the conversation in mid thought, "So what do we know?"

"The kids are insanely smart, talented, loyal, and they get whatever they want," DiNozzo said.

"The twins are close to their parents who are always there for them," Abby supplied.

"There father was working on Kifist, which is very complicated and takes too long to re-explain," McGee added, for once catching on that shorter was better.

Just then Ziva came bounding down the hallway at a fast run, "Gibbs!" she exclaimed. She stopped two inches away from colliding into Tony, "They are gone!"

"What?" the team asked together.

"All of the kids, they can't be found."

"What do you mean Ziva? They are in the Navy Yard. There is no way that they got out of interrogation," Gibbs growled, his eyes burning with furry.

"I do not know how, all I know is that none of them are in their rooms. I have security working on lockdown to search the building," Ziva explained her eyes starting to burn as well.

Without another word, the entire team ran in different directions, hurrying to take lead in the search.

Abby ran down to her lab, hoping that she might have a cell number to trace. As soon as she got through the door, a piece of paper taped to her computer screen caught her eye. She picked it up and started to read. In different handwritings the note looked like a conversation. She could tell that they were writing what they could say in their own handwritings as if they were saying it, only she didn't know what their handwritings looked like. It read:

"Abby, we would like to thank you for all that you have done."

"Well, you AND your team."

"But we have left in hopes that we will reach Annelise and TJ in time to save them."

"TJ would say something now along the lines of 'help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.'"

"What does it matter what he would say now?"

"ANYWAY, if you are reading this then it means that we have been successful in out attempt to get out of NCIS."

"Which would also mean that you need to tighten security around here if a bunch of kids can make it out."

"And seeing as we know where we are headed, please don't try to jeopardize our mission by tracing our phones."

"Besides, we're perfect! No one would ever suspect that kids would go on a mission like this."

"If you want to help, we have given you a flash drive, (which is now in a USB port on this computer) which contains vital information about Kifist. It will tell you everything that you haven't been able to access and then some."

"Yeah, we KNOW that the CIA needs to tighten security"

"We will be glad to explain more once we have Annelise and TJ."

"Your friends, Becca, Kevin, Hannah, Megan, Matt, and John :D"

Abby took out the USB drive from her computer, took the letter and ran up the stairs. On the third floor she ran into Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" she called to him.

He turned, "Abby! We found a security officer knocked out by one of the exits. He is currently unconscious and the moment. What do you have?" he asked noticing the letter and USB drive in her hand.

She handed him the note and the flash drive. He looked at her and then read the letter, squinting to read the small print. At the end he hung his head.

"Gibbs, they've run off. They're going to rescue the twins."

NCIS

* * *

**HAHA! how do you them apples? Okay now press the button! Tell me what you think! This week's reveiw challenge? Umm...... tell me what you loved about it and what you didnt this chapter! PS: It isnt as obvious as I had hoped, but Ms. Becky does have a parallel. Last chance to guess and I will tell you next chapter (begining notes) :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Are you guys still with me? The reveiws were few last time, so I dont know if you want more. Speaking of more, I would like to mention that this story looks like it will only be about four or five more chapters, depending on how things end up going for the kids. Dont worry for those that think this is getting sort of dark, its better next chapter. Also there are questions that come up, see if you can answer them too. Here we go!**

* * *

NCIS

Abby ran close behind Gibbs up to the bullpen. Ziva and Tony stood awaiting their instructions while McGee sat at the computer.

"McGee," Gibbs barked, "Do we have phone numbers?"

"Yes, boss," McGee responded, "I am already attempting to locate their cell signals."

"Gibbs, are you sure that the phones are even on?"

"No, but it's better to be thorough than not. Just because they said that they wouldn't be on, doesn't mean that one of them forgot," Gibbs said. He turned to Abby, "Abby, take McGee and try to get the information off of the computer card thingy. McGee, have Tony watch over the search."

Abby took the flash drive back from Gibbs and hurried back down the stairs, McGee close on her heals. Once they reached her lab she put the drive in the USB port. Abby was frustrated to discover that the drive was very full and therefore very slow.

After about thirty seconds, Abby was tired of waiting, "Common! This isn't rocket science!" and in her frustration, she proceeded to uncharacteristically hit the computer screen.

"Abby, calm down," McGee soothed, "Its going as fast as it can."

"It's not fast enough McGee," Abby snapped back, "Those kids are out on some suicide mission trying to save other kids! It's not right. Why didn't they come and get us McGee? Why did they have to hide everything from us?"

"Abby, they were scared and had to think fast," Tim said in a calm voice, "There top priority was to get to their friends, and they weren't thinking _because_ they were scared. I mean, even we do it sometimes. We go into missions when we should go to another agency for backup, but instead we do it all ourselves. It's that kind of situation. "

"I never thought of that," Abby said slowly. McGee reached over and gave her a hug, "Let's just try and find out what we can to stop a Kifist attack. That's our first job. "

Abby turned her attention back to the screen, and the screen was up.

"_Welcome_," it read, "_This flash drive is property of Megan. Please return when found. To continue please submit the middle name of our teacher._"

"What is this all about?" Abby asked puzzled. She pulled out her phone and called Gibbs. As soon as she heard the phone pick up she asked her question, not waiting for a response, "What is Ms. Becky's middle name?" After she finished talking she heard the voices in the background. "Wait, what's happening Gibbs?"

"Her middle name is Kate, "Tony responded.

"Wait, Tony why are you answering Gibbs' phone?"

"Because we have an issue up here. The kid's parents just showed up, ready to complain that their kids were not home last night," Tony started to explain as the background noise grew quieter and DiNozzo moved away from the source.

"Wait, last night they were at home. None of this had happened yet," Abby said as she swatted away McGee's hand that was reaching for the phone.

Tony laughed, "Abby, its 9 am. Needless to say that our fearless leaders are trying to dance around the idea that we lost the kids. It's not a good business move to say 'yeah, we lost your kids while they were in a top level security building.'"

"Okay, keep us posted," Abby said as she typed the answer onto the screen.

"We always do." Abby hung up the phone and read the instructions carefully that were now on the screen.

_"Thank you for attempting to enter into this information, which, if you succeed, is no information. Actually, I don't even know what information you're talking about. Anyway, as a security precaution, please answer the following questions correctly. But fair warning, too many wrong answers, like two, would trigger a self destruct program that would erase all of the data that is NOT on this drive. Thank you and have a nice day!"_

"What is this to accomplish again?" McGee asked, talking about the program that was currently running.

"She probably doesn't know encryption levels yet. But this is sort of like the equivalent of an encrypted password system," Abby said looking at the next question.

"_What color do we not allow in class_?"

"Who would know this?" McGee asked.

"We should. That's what they have been trying to do, give us the answers to get through this. We just have to remember," Abby explained in realization. Suddenly she remembered this conversation with the kids that they had had:

_FLASHBACK_

The team started to list things that were in the list. At one point Tony started to make some up (don't curse your friends), but the team corrected him. Once they were done they accepted questions. John raised his hand, "Can we tell you our rules?"

Some of the students stood up without waiting for an answer. The team moved and filled the empty spaces and listened as they explained.

"Rule number one, watch each other's backs. Rule number two, don't wait for someone to tell you the answer, figure it out for yourself. Rule number three, absolutely no purple."

"Wait," Tony interrupted, "why is there no purple? I thought that it was a perfectly good color."

"You know, Tony that in the middle Ages the peasants weren't allowed to wear purple because the dyes used were very…" Ducky started before he was cut off by Matt who continued, "… hard to get and to make for the clothes. Therefore only the very wealthy…"

"No," Kevin said, interrupting the story, "The color itself is fine. Purple is explained by the color each gender is. Girls are red and boys are blue. When they mix they make purple."

"Well then Tony should be kicked out now," McGee jibed. The room was now filled with laughter.

_END FLASHBACK_

Abby typed in the answer, "_Purple_" and hit the enter key. "Congratulations," the screen read, "_You have completed 1 out of 35 questions and that was the only easy one."_ The next question came up, "_What is my favorite kind of paper_?"

"Call Gibbs, this might take longer than we thought."

NCIS

TJ looked up as the door swung open and two figures were thrown to the ground before the door slammed behind them.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, gently moving his sister enough to wake her up.

"Well, Matt, I told you that I would find them."

Annelise was the first to put the voice to a person, "Matt? John? What are you two doing here?"

Matt and John stood up and walked over to the other two, coming to sitting in front of them.

TJ's eyes widened, "I take it that Kevin and Becca don't know you two were caught?"

"Alas, no," Matt said turning a hard gaze towards John, "Someone chose a bad time to be clumsy."

John looked sheepishly at the door, "I tripped over a trashcan. The noise gave away our position."

"What team were you guys?"

"Red," the two new cell mates said together. TJ nodded, all of them were assigned a color team, which came into use for games. TJ and Annelise were team blue, Matt and John were team red, Megan and Hannah were team green and team yellow was the team of leaders containing Kevin and Becca. Team red's job was to scope the area out.

"And it seems like you didn't get walkie talkies?" TJ said angrily.

"Well, someone," eyes turned to Annelise this time, "lost them in the epic science fair." All of them shuddered. The epic science fair was what they called the science fair where there was a major malfunction at the school because of it. The school was lucky that the fire was small, even though tall.

"Well it is not my fault we had unexpected budget cuts," Annelise tried to defend herself. "Parents are parents."

There was a moment of silence, "There is no way out without activating an alarm," TJ informed the others. "The others are down team blue and red now. Guess we just have to wait and see what yellow and green come up with. "

Annelise looked at TJ, fear starting to show in her eyes.

NCIS

* * *

**So whadya think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**This story reached my goal and went past the goal. I wanted 3,000 hits this month, but I ended up with 4,000+! So thanks for reading it! Hold on to your hats, its not over yet! **

* * *

NCIS

After hours at the computers, Abby and McGee had gone through eighteen questions. They had gone through questions that varied by difficulty and topic. One question was what is Hannah's favorite thing to watch on Youtube? Abby remembered her ranting about "Pigfarts" which came from A Very Potter Musical on Youtube. Another question was "what is our number one rule", which McGee had remembered was "watch each other's backs."

Gibbs walked in and handed both of the two geeks a Caf Pow, "How's it going you two?"

"Two more questions, Boss," McGee said without glancing at the man.

Gibbs nodded and turned around to leave, "Let me know once you get through."

Abby sipped her Caf Pow and read the next question, "In our team colors, what is special about the yellow team?"

Abby turned to McGee, "Wait, I don't remember them ever talking about team colors."

"I'm already calling Tony to get him to ask the parents," McGee nodded, dialing the cell number in the phone. When it picked up, loud shouting was heard and McGee extended his arm so that the phone wasn't next to his ear.

"TONY! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT WAS SPECIAL ABOUT THE YELLOW TEAM," McGee yelled into the phone.

"OKAY, BUT THAT MIGHT BE A MOMENT! WHOA, THERE IS NO NEED TO STAND ON THE CHAIR SIR!" Tony could be heard saying through the phone.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Abby shouted towards the phone.

The yelling decreased followed by what sounded like a closing door, "After three hours, Jenny admitted that we lost the children. That was the parent's reaction."

"Is the Director going to get the answer to that question?" McGee asked attempting to stay on task.

"Yea, just hold on. She just came out," Tony explained.

"McGee, Abby, the parents had no idea what we were talking about," Jenny explained sounding concerned.

"Thanks, Director, we will call you once we get through. Could you guess what the team was?" Abby said after she had taken the phone right out of McGee's hands.

"I'm sorry Abs. I would guess that they are the group to carry out the mission, sort of what the standard gold team is."

"Thank you," Abby said as she clicked the phone shut, "We're on our own McGee. What would you say?"

"That they are the group that equals the gold team, but that is a pure guess."

Abby typed the answer in, "Two people said that and we have no better lead. I guess it's the best we can do." She didn't like the guess, but what else did she have? They hadn't gotten any wrong yet, but if there were a lot more questions that one mistake could lead to the other. That made this a gamble, seeing as if this was wrong, then they couldn't get another wrong without deleting everything.

"McGee, you press the button, I can't."

McGee reached over and hesitated before he pressed the button.

The screen flashed "Dear Idiot trying to hack into this program, CONGRADULATIONS, you FAILED to answer that question with the correct answer. Now you know what this means, one more wrong and you can kiss the information on this thing away. Got it?"

Abby slapped McGee in the arm, "See what you did!?"

"Me?! You typed that answer in!" he accused back.

"Arguing won't help the kids. Let's keep going."

The next question popped up on the screen, "In case you were wondering, this is the last question. The only thing is, you cannot get this wrong, no matter how many times you have left. But there are a few correct answers to this question. The question is as follows: why do you want to access the information that is NOT on this flash drive, if the CIA is asking."

Abby immediately started to type an answer, which was noticed by McGee. "Abs, what are you doing? Shouldn't we discuss this?"

Abby stopped for a brief second and then turned to face McGee, "It's simple, they respect people that tell the truth, even if you dance around what people actually want to know. So I am simply telling them why we want in: to help save people."

Without waiting for a response from her partner in computer crime, Abby hit the enter key. "Abby…" McGee warned too late. The computer screen went blank, McGee holding his breath and Abby confidently sipping her Caf Pow.

"Wow," the screen read, "We are thoroughly impressed. Okay, technically we have one more question for you to answer. For our records, who is accessing this information?"

Abby typed in her and McGee's names. Then as a second thought she erased McGee's name and replaced it with Team Gibbs, so that it now read Abby and Team Gibbs. Just before she hit enter, she added NCIS so that they would know that it was to good people, if they forgot.

The screen came up with a new message, "Thank you, and here is the information. For the record, if you're from the CIA, this information is NOT HERE for the last time, and you really should upgrade your security." Then the computer opened up the drive.

There was a thud and a splash. Abby looked over to the now empty McGee's chair. McGee had fallen over in shock at the fact that they had gotten through, and in the process knocked over his Caf Pow.

"McGee, that was a waste of a perfectly good Caf Pow," she scolded pointing at the empty cup and spilled contents now on the floor with McGee. "And once you get up, call Gibbs. Actually, on second thought, clean up the mess. I will send all of this to your computer up stairs to process it all and call him."

"Okay," McGee groaned, giving her a thumb up as Abby clicked the send button sending the information to McGee's computer and ran up the stairs.

Once she was in the bullpen, she saw Ziva staring at the computer with an intent gaze that could challenge McGee's glare at a computer screen. "How goes the search, Ziva?"

"I am trying to locate Megan's IPhone signal. It just turned on…" Ziva replied without looking up.

"Are they calling somewhere?" Abby asked. Why would they risk turning it on?

"No, but they are…no! No, no, no!" Ziva shrieked hitting the computer, "They are off the grid again!"

"Did you get a district?" Abby asked, suddenly panicked.

"No." Ziva admitted in defeat.

Just then, an alarm went off throughout the NCIS building. A loud bell was ringing and a red light was flashing. The ticker on the wall shut off. After a moment the PA came on in its automated response, "Intruder alert in MTAC. Intruder alert in MTAC."

"Abby, what does that mean?" Ziva yelled overtop of the siren.

Abby watched as Tony, Gibbs and Jenny all came running on their way to MTAC, Gibbs yelling at the two women, "Come on, you two!"

Abby yelled over her shoulder to Ziva as they followed Gibbs, "It means that someone somewhere has illegally hacked our satellites and have now gained illegal access to MTAC and a lot of information."

Half way through the hall, a security guard came down the hall to meet the Director, "We are set to spike the threat with a virus once you give the word."

Jenny nodded, "You can go."

Suddenly, a thought crossed Abby's mind, "No, don't spike yet!" she called, making everyone, including the guard with the word to spike, stop.

-NCIS-

Becca approached Kevin who was standing with his arms crossed, "Kevin, they haven't come back and it's been twenty minutes past when they should have reported back. What do you want to do?"

Kevin sighed, "We don't have enough man power to keep with the current attack plan. We're down our strong fight team and our lookout team. We have our technology and leadership positions. The chances are slim that we could get down there without getting caught. And even if we made it down, they would notice we were there, and we don't know how mobile we will be. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I know that you don't want to call in NCIS, but we could sure use their help," Becca said calmly, "We do have Megan's IPhone. Remember, she can use the internet without giving away our position."

Kevin nodded, Megan could make it so that the phone didn't send signals to a tower, making it easy to not track that way. And NCIS would think that it was off, at least long enough for them get in touch with them. Her internet number was different from the one that was supposed to be in her phone. She had switched out those pieces with her father's IPhone, which had gone through the washing machine, and therefore no longer worked.

"Megan, do you want a challenge?" he called to her slyly.

She stood up from her seat next to Hannah, "You know I always am. What do we need this time?"

"I need you to attempt to hack into a satellite," he explained.

Megan nodded, "Enough said. How long do I have?"

"As long as no one can find us, you have an hour or so." Becca reasoned.

Megan smiled, "No problem."

Becca and Hannah stood watch on the top of the hill that they were hiding behind. If they were caught by the terrorists, they had more issues than they could handle. Kevin couldn't stop pacing back in forth, his mind wheeling with thoughts of what they could do. Occasionally he would stop like he and idea, but then he would shake his head and resume pacing.

"I…" Megan said standing, after an hour of work, "I just got in!"

The group rushed over to her, "No one found us, right?"

"No, they don't kno… NO! no, that…" Megan stuttered, her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Becca demanded.

"I did get in, but they know that someone got through the defenses."

Hannah laughed, "I guess they did accept our suggestion to improve their security system."

Kevin could help but laugh as well, "Well, if they were going to be any help, they needed to talk to us anyway."

Megan was now laughing along with the other two, "I can see it now on my college application. Accomplishments: hacked into the CIA's database, stole information, escaped from NCIS, and now hacked into MTAC from NCIS."

Becca was the only one not laughing, "Just as long as they don't attempt to spike us with a virus that overrides our system before we can talk to them."

* * *

**Soooo?!?! Whaddya thinkin'? As a disclaimer, I would like to point out that I dont have an Iphone, so most of that stuff is guess work off of what I know you can do with a regualar phone. :D If you have any corrections for sure, then tell me. Otherwise, susspend your disbelief, I think that's how you say that, and if not, well it is an american saying so Ziva would say that wrong too. I love to hear from you. OR if you dont want to talk to me about my story talk to me about the new episodes (i have the pass on itunes so I do see them all) or talk to me about NCIS LA (Iv not seen a full episode of this yet) or talk to me about how much you hate Eli David or Director Vance, or just about anything NCIS! Anyway, I got to get off the computer now so my younger sister can get on to finish homework! **

**PS: i am now going to try really hard to post a minimum of a chapter a week. sometimes more, hopefully never less. **


	19. Chapter 19

**My costume for Halloween was awesome, and I actually looked like Abby :D. Here is a chapter for this week. I am honestly not sure if I will be able to post more this week or not, but I sure hope so. This chapter isnt that funny, but dont worry, i promise to make it better this next chapter. My chapter count is off becuase I just put what i was planning for two into one, becuase otherwise it was too short. I hope you enjoy! PS: REVEIW!**

* * *

NCIS

All eyes turned to stare at Abby, she sighed. "What if this isn't just a random attack? It could be the people that kidnapped the kids. They could be trying to get our attention for some reason. Or maybe it's the kids, attempting to get help? What if we just followed the hack and get a location first?" she begged.

There was a moment of silence while the Director looked at her options and made her decision. Jenny turned back to the guard, "Go."

"Director!" Abby begged, "Please, don't do this!"

"There is no choice, Abby," the Director explained without looking away from the messenger running down the hall. "The chances are too great that whoever this is will learn too much for our own good."

"But the kids…"

"I agree that these kids are smart, but to hack into our satellites without a computer would be a feat that could rival our own team. If it is the kids, then they should have called and I am sorry. If it's the terrorists, then they will try again. Anyone else shouldn't be in anyway," Jenny explained, her voice ringing with the sound of authority.

The team continued down the hall, leaving Abby by herself. Emotion started to overwhelm her. Abby turned, and ran to her lab.

Once in the safety of her lab, she sat down and let the burning tears fall. The past two days had turned into a living nightmare. It was bad enough that there were kids in trouble, but now it seemed as if the Director was more interested in the integrity of the agency than the safety of the kids. This was a disaster. Maybe the curse was all true. The unspoken words saying "trust us" had backfired making the kids not trust them. Maybe this was all her fault.

Abby saw a familiar pair of shoes, "Hello Gibbs," she sniffed.

Gibbs sat down next to her on the floor, "You okay Abs?"

"Yeah," she said whipping her eyes, "I'm just tired, that's all." It wasn't a complete lie. She was tired, seeing as she wasn't drinking as much Caf-Pow as she normally did.

Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow, making Abby laugh. "What's so funny all of a sudden?"

She took the drink and took a sip, "It's just like you can read my mind."

"We are all doing our best, Abby, just hang on and let's keep moving forward."

"I know," Abby smiled. She got up, "Let's go see what McGee's got."

Gibbs laughed, "Now you are reading my mind."

Once they made it back up stairs, Gibbs cut straight to the chase, "Ziva?"

Ziva looked away from the computer, "Nothing on the location. They were online for a moment, but I couldn't finish tracking it."

Gibbs nodded, "Keep trying. Tony?"

"Nothing what so ever."

"Then work harder Tony," Gibbs barked. "McGee?"

"I have been reading through the files on Kifist, boss," McGee responded. When Gibbs didn't comment, he continued with a sigh, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that there are a total of four different startup sequences for the system. Two will make Kifist useless by introducing water to the system. The other two sequences will activate it. The only trick is that there is a very complicated pattern to know which one will work. In order to know that you need to know how many times the system was used."

"Wait, two questions," Tony interrupted, "One, if it is basically a bomb how would it be activated more than once? And two is why isn't the McGeek speaking in alien geek tongue?"

"To answer the second, I'm too tired and know that it would be a waste of time to tell you a bunch of things that you won't understand. To answer the first, Kifist will survive its own explosion, the only thing that needs to happen for it to be used again is the chemical supplies.

"As I was saying about the sequences, how many times it is activated will help define which of the two startup sequences need to be used. If you use the wrong sequence then it will add water and self destruct. There is also a GPS chip in it that is activated once things are entered incorrectly into the system. It's water proof so that it isn't ruined with the rest of it. It sends the coordinates to a Marine computer." McGee explained, finally looking up at the others.

"So we can track it?" Gibbs tried to clarify, letting the new information sink in.

"Only once it is useless. If they have the right code than we can't find it," McGee nodded.

"We must assume that they have the correct code," Ziva supplied.

Abby turned to Gibbs, "How long do we have before they try and use it?"

"Not long enough."

-NCIS-

Megan crumbled to the ground in shock. Her team mates looked at her, but she was ignoring their presence.

Hannah came over, "What happened?"

Megan held the phone up, her hands shaking, "Celly… she… she's dead," she announced solemnly, (Celly was what she called her phone).

Hannah pulled her in and put her arm around the shocked geek, "She's in a better place."

"They killed her!" Megan wailed.

Kevin walked over and slapped her in the back of the head, "What did they do?"

"They spiked me. I guess they heard the alarm," Megan explained.

"On second thought that wasn't our best plan," Hannah admitted.

Becca was annoyed, "And you didn't think to speak up?"

"Well I didn't think it would be that bad," Hannah retorted. "But think about it. All that they knew was that someone had access to their information and that the longer the connection was active the more information could be passed. And by spiking it, they know that even if we had downloaded the information that we wouldn't be able to access it now."

"Wait… how are we going to go about this?" Megan asked, "Draw out completely, get advice and keep flying solo, or do a joint op?"

"I am not going to draw completely out. Remember, never sit on the sidelines when your people are in trouble," Kevin replied with force. "If they won't let us go solo, which we know that they won't, then we will turn it into a joint operation."

Becca stood, "Well, guess it's up to plan B. Kevin, hand over your phone." When he looked at her blankly she rolled her eyes and continued, "You got a new phone last week. Five bucks say that your parents told them the old number."

"But if we are going to talk to them anyway, does it really matter that they don't know the number?"

Becca smiled, "I'd rather Kevin's phone blows up than mine."

-NCIS-

"Okay, they have been gone a long time," Annelise said. "We need a plan."

"Let's just wait," John suggested.

TJ shook his head, "No. We have to assume the worst. Any suggestions?"

"We need to know more. What if we just try and do what we do best?" Annelise suggested.

"Well, we are good at being clumsy, lazer tag, but I am not sure what those could do to aid us."

TJ just smiled, "We are also good at getting annoying enough to get people to tell us things out of anger."

Just then the door opened and in walked the man, this time with backup, "I want to talk…"

TJ cut in with a gasp, "Annelise! That was rude!"

"I didn't mean for you to hear it! That's why it's a thought," Annelise replied following her twin's lead.

The men looked at each other, looking for answers, but TJ obliged, "We are twins. We have some telepathy sometimes."

"Yeah?" one of the men asked, "Prove it."

"TJ is thinking that you are wasting your time," Annelise said.

"And Annelise is thinking that you might want to rethink your plan."

"What else can you do?" another man asked. TJ couldn't help but smile, this was easier than he had thought.

"Well, we can sometimes even…"

"Finish eachother's sentences…"

"When we want to."

After a moment of silence Matt took over the distraction attack, "Did you know that your finger prints are actually intact when you are developing in your mother's womb? They actually grow with your hands. The most common type of finger print is a loop and is seen in approximately 60%..." the men were listening looking at their own hands as he spoke about the intricate patterns in their hands.

The man that they had seen most often spoke, cutting Matt off, "Gentleman…" with that the men turned back through the door, closing it behind him.

"Well, that was interesting," John breathed. "What were you doing Matt?"

"Watching their expressions. If you watched close enough you could see them smile and frown depending on if they liked what they were hearing because they had it. What were they trying to accomplish? Why did they leave?" Matt asked.

"He could tell what we were trying to do. He needed to get them out before we were told something," TJ explained.

"Actually, he thinks that they already did, we are acting too calm. He is scared," Annelise corrected him.

"I think we all are," Matt added.

"Don't worry, our team is coming for us," TJ reassured the others. "They have to be."

NCIS

* * *

**R- really like them E- everyone needs to submit one V- very fun to read E- everyone; this means YOU! I- I really want to hear from you. W- why dont you normally?**

**Please please please reveiw! Last chapter didnt have that many. Even those on the phones, just once? for me? as my trick-or-treat treat? PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! I AM ON MY KNEES! REVEIW! 10 seconds thats all. And you dont even have to be a member! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Story is going to come to an end soon I'm affraid, *sob*. Sorry it took me longer than I would have liked to post. I had my highschool fallball dance this past weekend so its a good thing i have little homework tonight. I really really really want to read your reveiws, but i cant if they are never sent. The more the merrier. Oh, and yes this chapter is slightly dark, but there will be some fun things in the next one I promise. You will see why when this is over. My reveiw suggestion this time is scroll to the bottom, click reveiw, and then take notes on your thoughts as you go. i like to write my reviews this way and I thought you might enjoy trying it as well PS: for those of you who have complained that I never said the parallel of Ms. Becky, I did. Now so far the parallel hasnt been obvious, and granted the character isnt in the story, but when i get to my last chapter I shall explain that choice of parallel. Look at her middle name again ;D**

* * *

NCIS

After they finally calmed Megan down, Becca dialed the number for NCIS. "Remind me, how did we get the number?" Hannah asked, sounding slightly bored. Becca glared at her as she clicked the speaker phone on. "I looked it up before we left. I decided that it would be better to know it and not need it that need it and not know it."

An automated voice picked up, "Thank you for calling NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services. If you would like to talk to an agent or talk to a secretary, then please hold and someone will be with you as soon as we can. If you would like to be connected to our tip…"

"Well we can completely ignore the rest of this message." After a few minutes of listening to the voice they finally heard a new voice of a secretary. "Thank you for calling NCIS, how may I help you?"

The eyes fell on Becca, she was the best at being diplomatic enough to get what they wanted done without giving in. "Could you please connect me to Agent Gibbs please? Tell him it's Becca" she asked sweetly.

"I am sorry sweetheart, but he's a little busy at the moment. We have a situation that he is working to control. Would you like to leave a message?" the secretary asked.

Becca put on her fake smile, and attempted to sound nice, "I'm sorry, ma'am I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Mary," the woman answered not sure how this pertained to anything.

"Listen, Mary, I need you to contact Agent Gibbs or someone else on his team. It is an emergency," Becca said, keeping her voice steady and full of power. "And if you don't tell him that we called, then you will have to deal with him. Now, I have never seen Agent Gibbs in an uproar, but something tells me that you don't want to find out what that's like. So why don't you connect us and tell him that it is Becca!"

"Yes, ma'am," the secretary's voice said as the line clicked quiet as they were transferred. Kevin laughed, "You almost sounded like you were her superior. I wonder what she would say if she knew that you were only in the sixth grade."

"It doesn't matter," Becca said sternly, "Just as long as we get to talk to Gibbs."

The phone picked up, "Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, its Becca, Kevin, Hannah and Megan!" they said all at once. They then heard the speaker phone click on as they suddenly could hear the others asking who was on the other end.

-NCIS-

Abby jumped up from her chair in the corner and ran up closer to the phone, "Where on earth are you guys?"

"In the middle of nowhere, almost literally," Megan complained. She sounded tired and ready for the ride home, but she wasn't openly showing it.

"No, where are you?" Ziva asked, "I've been tracking all of your phones."

The kids laughed, "You have the wrong number for Kevin. His parents keep forgetting that his last phone went through the washer and he now has a new one. Try simply tracing this call. That will give you everything."

Abby took over again, her emotion fueling the fire within her "What were you thinking?!?! Leaving NCIS without telling anyone? Not mentioning that you knew where the twins were? Running into a very dangerous situation? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We would if you would let us get a word in," Hannah snipped.

"We admit, we weren't thinking," Kevin sighed, "And now we are in way over our heads and are split in half team wise."

"Wait, start for the beginning" Tony asked finally showing an interest.

"Well, you know that Annelise and TJ are in enemy territory. Matt and John went to scout out the area…"

"Wait!" Abby interrupted, "You sent them into a building full of bad guys?"

"Yes Abby, we are completely stupid and irresponsible," Megan said sarcastically.

"Well, you did run off," Gibbs pointed out. Even given the situation he couldn't help but smile. Abby glared at him; there were more important things to do than jibe back and forth with the kids.

"No," Kevin said, "They were supposed to stay outside of the gate. If John tripped over another trash can I swear…"

"Long story short, we are down to four of us with four of us captured," Becca explained not allowing Kevin to finish his thought.

"I got their coordinates Boss," McGee told Gibbs.

"We're coming," Abby said.

"Abby," Gibbs called as Abby started for the stairs, "Come back here." Abby marched over to Gibbs and looked at him. "I don't remember you being able to call the shots of the team," he chided.

"Gibbs," Hannah said, "We have request."

"I don't think that you guys are in a position to make requests, but okay."

"We want a co-op. We work with NCIS," Kevin said.

"And what if we say no?" Tony asked.

"Then we will march in without you," Kevin threatened, "We are not too far away while you have to get organized. Either we have a co-op or we're going in alone."

"Hold on a second," Gibbs told the kids as he clicked the hold button. "What do you guys think?"

Tony laughed, "Wait, you want our opinions facts?"

"You do have the facts, but yes, your opinion," Gibbs clarified.

Surprisingly McGee was the first to answer, "For a technology stand point, Megan appears to be talented. They wouldn't slow us down in that field, so I say yes to a co-op."

"I have to admit," Tony said, "These kids have something. That and we really don't want to have to deal with the kids all being captured. So I say yes to a co-op."

"Gibbs," Abby panicked, "You aren't seriously contemplating letting these kids go into the middle of what could turn into a fire fight? You can't!"

"Abby, let's let everyone have a say," Gibbs said calmly. "Ziva?"

She thought it over for a moment before she said anything, "Children can often be a help in difficult situations. I understand Abby's worry though. As long as we agree to cover them and they will follow orders or give them without hesitation, then I think it would be fine."

"NO!" Abby yelled, this wasn't ending well. She pulled out the phone, "Can I ask Ducky and Palmer?"

Abby pulled out her phone and dialed for Ducky. "Autopsy," he answered it.

"Ducky, Gibbs wants to do a co-op with the kids. Tell him it's a bad idea!" Abby stated.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I actually think that if the kids are already in harm's way than it wouldn't hurt to do a co-op," Ducky said gently.

"Can you ask Palmer?" Abby asked with a defeated tone.

She heard Ducky and Palmer talking before Ducky came back on, "He has the same opinion as me, I'm afraid."

"Thanks Ducky," Abby said as she hung up the phone and turned to Gibbs. "Fine, we can do a co-op." A smile crept across her face as an idea came up, "As long as I can do something besides hanging out in my lab during the co-op."

"We will talk," Gibbs said as released the on hold button, "Okay, we will do a co-op on a few conditions. One you are not to move until we get there. And two, you must take your orders and give them without hesitation."

"Deal," Kevin replied, the sound of hope in his voice.

"We will be there soon. Keep your phone on." and with that Gibbs clicked his phone shut.

"Wait a second," Tony commented, "We have one major issue to what we just did. Director Sheppard would never have let us conduct a co-op with the kids."

Gibbs' knowing smile spread across his face, "That's why we didn't ask her DiNozzo. With all luck she won't know until it's too late. We are simply going to say that we are going on the mission, and nothing about the kids joining us."

With that the team ran off in different directions so that they could leave as soon as possible. Abby turned to Gibbs, "What can I do?"

"Well," Gibbs thought about this for a moment. "You can't go into the field because you aren't trained and I am not going to let you. I want you to be our base contact up in MTAC."

Abby was shocked at this offer, "Why?"

"Because I know that you can make sure that the kids are protected and that they follow directions."

Abby smiled and followed Gibbs to MTAC to get everything set up.

-NCIS-

After another hour waiting in the cell, the man entered again, this time with a very wicked grin on his face. "I have some news that you might like to know before I ask you for the correct code once more for Kifist."

TJ sat up, "Well, now you have our attention."

"And trust me, that is a feat in and of itself," Matt started, "I often lose their attention when I am trying to tell them a valuable lesson that is taught in history. They never seem to want to hear the end of what I have to say…"

"Gee, I cant imagine why," the man said, "I shall give it to you straight. We know that there are various codes to start Kifist and that only one will work. That is why we thought you should know that we have two of Kifist and we know that one is set to the correct code and the other is the correct code that is incorrect. We also know that they are set for the same sequence because we took the one and basically cloned it to make the other."

John's eyes grew wide. The others were better at hiding their shock; this meant that one was bound to go correct.

"And here is the other twist; we actually have four of the same. We plan to test them to see which sequence will actually work on this building. So would you like to tell us which code is real? Oh, wait, it doesn't matter, so never mind. I hope you found your escape route." and with that the man left closing the door behind him.

TJ stood and ran at the door, throwing his weight against the door, "We have to get out of here!"

Matt put a hand on TJ's shoulder, "It won't work, and you're only going to hurt yourself."

John stood and pointed to the wall, close to the ceiling "What's that?"

"What's what?" Annelise asked following his finger, "Oh!"

Now Matt looked, "It's a vent? I thought you said that there was no way out?"

TJ nodded in amazement, "I didn't think there was."

"And that's why you are on the blue team; all action, while we are on red; all observation," Matt chuckled, "Good job John."

"Next question, how are we going to get up there? And can we get out in time?" John asked. Sadly no one had an answer to either of those.

NCIS

* * *

**Reveiw! Tell me what you think! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey are you still with us? Im not really sure, becuase i got like three reveiws. so please at least let me know that you are clear on whats going on. This was a hard chapter to write, seeing as i could play it in my head faster than i could type it. Please reveiw it, tell me if i did well because i never wrote a chapter like this before. **

* * *

NCIS

Abby stood in MTAC watching the giant screen. She watched while Gibbs equipped the four kids with their gear for the mission. They each had been given a bullet resistant vest, each equipped with a camera in the front so that Abby could see what the kids did. They also were given earwigs and mikes so that Abby could converse with them as needed to help with directions. They only thing that they weren't given were weapons. Abby had thought that the kids would argue about this, especially Hannah, but surprisingly they didn't utter a word.

"Okay," Gibbs whispered "We're buddying up in pairs. Megan, you are with McGee. Becca, you're with Ziva, Hannah with Tony and Kevin is with me. We can communicate though the groups by the ear wigs. Abby is our base and has the authority to give the directives. Abby, sound check."

"All clear here Gibbs," Abby replied in a whisper.

"Abby, why are you whispering?"

"Because Gibbs," Abby explained letting her voice become a little louder, "The Director still had no idea that you went without telling her. And worse yet, you let the kids in on the mission without informing her. Something tells me that if she finds out, we are going to get in trouble."

"I don't think she'll bother you," Kevin said.

Becca laughed, "I think that she will."

Abby watched the screen as Tony wrote in the dirt, "The Director won't find out." Then he whipped the words away, "There Abby, here is the ultimate test of your curse. Now she is almost guaranteed to show up."

"You seriously are still obsessing over the curse?" Ziva asked slightly annoyed.

"Will you all focus?" Becca and Gibbs said together.

Becca continued the air of annoyance still in her voice, "All teams check in."

McGee and Megan went to their positions on the other side of the hill that they had been hiding behind, "Team blue, standing by."

The team of Navy Seals that they called in were heard "Team green, standing by." The Seals were the only team that Abby couldn't see, and that put her slightly on edge. There had been a huge debate on if the Seals should be called In, but the final decision was yes because then if something was horribly wrong, they wouldn't have to wait for more backup. Abby didn't want to think about how Gibbs got them in without going through the Director.

Abby looked around MTAC for the thumbs up from her team of operators as she heard Gibbs call in "Red team standing by".

A lump formed in Abby's throat as she heard the main operator say to her "Yellow team standing by." She felt sick as she adjusted the microphone on the headset "You have a go team red."

As soon as she uttered the last word, she watched as Becca and Ziva advanced to take the lead followed by Hannah and Tony from Kevin's camera. Kevin came next with Gibbs taking up the rear. They silently crept up to the wall that surrounded the building that held the kids, terrorists, and Kifist. Once they reached the gate, they lined the high wall that was the fence so that no one could see them.

"Team blue, go," Abby called, "and give me camera three."

The view switched from Kevin's camera to Megan's camera. She watched as Megan and McGee carefully approached the same fence that the team was up against, only instead of on the North side like the others, they were on the east. They came up to a black box that held some of the vitals for the facility's security system. McGee handed Megan a wrench and let her unbolt the cover off of the box. Once inside, her hands moved quickly to isolate a yellow wire. Her hands worked to quickly to cut the wire. She put all of the wire including the wire that she cut back into the box and place the wrench inside the box as well. McGee assisted her in gingerly placing the lid back on the box, so that at first glance it looked like nothing had happened. They placed the bolts in their places without screwing them down. McGee's voice disrupted the quiet over the speaker, "Alarm disabled."

"Team blue, you have a go to meet team red."

Just then the door to MTAC opened. Abby gasped, "Team yellow, code delta!" in a blink the large screen snapped to the MTAC logo. Abby winced, knowing that the person now directly behind her saw enough to know what is going on.

"Abby?" Director Sheppard started slowly, "What's the current situation with the kids?"

Abby turned slowly, realizing that she now had no choice but to face her boss, "I… I don't know. I was playing a video game?"

The Director looked around at the support staff, "Unlikely, Abby, you wouldn't be playing with the kids in danger. Where is Agent Gibbs?" When Abby didn't answer Jenny grew frustrated, "Abby this is a direct order."

Abby thought quickly and realized that nothing would keep Jenny from the truth for long. She turned back to the support staff, "Team yellow, back on line. Situation update Gibbs?"

"Team blue met up with us. What happened on your end?"

"Wait," Jenny said as her eyes grew wide "Gibbs is in the field, with the kids?" Without waiting for an answer she turned and grabbed a head set, "Special Agent Gibbs!"

"Give me camera two," Abby said, this way they could see Gibbs. Once the camera came on, Abby couldn't help but laugh. Gibbs was already smiling in his I'm-not-up-to-anything smile. Jenny wasn't buying it.

"Let me get this straight," Jenny said fuming, "Not only did you leave me in a room with a bunch of upset mothers and furious fathers to deal with, but you located the kids, went on the rescue mission, and let the kids in on the mission without even telling me you were going to?"

"Jen, you would have said no."

"You called in the Seals!"

"Um, Director," Abby interrupted, there would be time to yell at Gibbs once the mission was completed, "Could we continue? You can help me," she suggested sweetly.

"Fine, where were we?"

Abby turned back to the screen, "Is team blue with you yet?"

"Yes," McGee said.

"Then go," Abby said. Her heart began to speed up. Next time she would make sure to bring in a Caf-POW with her. She and Jenny watched as the team carefully opened the gate and made it in. They stealthily ran to the building, where they caught their breath along the wall. Once they were ready Gibbs nodded to Ziva, who then proceeded to kick in the door. Then they entered through the door, once it was called clear.

All of them gasped. While the outside of the building looked run down, the inside looked similar to the inside of a starship in a sci-fi movie. The hallway twisted and turned forking off in various directions and there were even stairs that led down.

Abby could tell by their silence that they were waiting for her instructions, "Tony go left, Ziva go right, McGee go down and Gibbs go left." The team members nodded and set off in their directions. Abby turned to Jenny, "We really need to get the update package so we can watch the four of them at the same time."

The director smiled, "It's all in the money."

Abby kept the camera with Kevin on screen. She watched as Gibbs went ahead of Kevin. He would go a while down the hall, making sure everything was clear, and then motion for Kevin to follow. As they went farther into the building, static on the camera grew. Soon Abby had lost the visual.

"Give me camera one," Abby barked. Again static filled the screen. Abby started to panic, "Check all cameras!"

"We lost all visual ma'am," one of the operators said.

"Teams red and blue stop and listen," Jenny ordered.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs voice asked.

"We lost all cameras. They must be jamming all frequencies. Keep going, but look out and keep us posted, we're too far to pull out," Jenny commanded.

There was a good five minutes of little conversation as everyone in MTAC held their breaths. After a few minutes McGee's panicked voice came on, "Uh….Megan? Where did you go?"

Next Tony came on, "I…uh… where did Hannah go?"

"Lost Becca too," Ziva said next.

"Dang, Kevin's gone too," Gibbs said.

"Why aren't they answering?" Abby asked, the worry entering her voice. This was why she hated missions.

"Do you still think that this was a good idea Jethro?" Jenny asked, her face turning red.

-NCIS-

The door swung open yet again, and the man walked in, "You know," TJ started, "Watching you come in and out is starting to get a little boring. How about next time you dance in? What's up?"

"That's very funny. Kifist is set. We're moving" the man said, his face expressionless.

"Oh, good, I was getting kind of tired of this place," TJ mused.

"We're not taking prisoners," growled the man

"Oh, well it was nice talking to you."

"No, we are not done yet," the man commented, "We want verification that our plan will stay on schedule." He snapped and three other men came in. The men walked over to John and TJ and picked them up, "So you are going to come with us."

The men took John and TJ out of the room. The boys had tried to fight, but the men were bigger and stronger than them.

"Hey!" Annelise called, but the men left without another word. "TJ! JOHN! PLEASE BRING THEM BACK! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Matt hung his head in despair, "its no use. No one will hear us."

"Well, I wouldn't say no one," Hannah's voice came from above.

"Hannah? Where are you?" Annelise asked, looking up.

The outside of the vent came crashing to the floor, "On our way…" THUMP, "ouch, Kevin that's a further drop than we thought. We'll help you down."

Matt stood over and helped Hannah get up off of the floor. They then assisted Megan, Kevin and Becca down from the vent, "What are you doing here?"

"When Matt and John didn't come back we called in NCIS. They helped us get into the building," Megan explained, "We were trying to stick with them, but then we got separated. Luckily we found each other quickly and found a vent and decided it was a safer way to get around. We meant to find NCIS but instead found you."

"But you have communication," Annelise observed, "Why didn't you try to call them?"

"Well, the video is out. And once we got in the vents we had to turn them off because they echoed. I guess we can call them now though."

Becca was already ahead of the game, "Abby," she said into her mike on her sleeve.

"BECCA!" Abby hollered, "You guys are okay!"

"Where the heck have you been?" Gibbs demanded. He sounded very mad, now she had a frame of reference when talking to the secretary.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, Gibbs," Director Sheppard said with authority, one of the many traits that Becca admired in the woman. "Where are you?"

"We located and are with Annelise and Matt," Megan reported.

"What about the other's?"

"Not with these two. They were separated," Kevin looked to Matt who lowered his head, "Recently."

"Any report on the status on Kifist?"

At the sound of this question Annelise, who was listening in by sharing an earwig with Megan, took the mike, "They are about to activate it. And they have copies, so they will try all of the startup sequences."

"I guess that we will just have to work fast then," Abby decided. "You guys stay with them. I have your location, but if you move we will lose it. The NCIS team will come to you."

"Got it," Kevin said as he looked around this team. It felt better to have six instead of four of them, more natural. But they were not out of this yet.

"How long until Kifist is active?" he asked the others.

"We don't know. It might already be set," Matt admitted grimly.

NCIS

* * *

**So? EVERYONE REVIEW! I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE A MEMBER OR NOT, IF YOU ARE ON YOUR PHONE OR COMPUTER, OR HOW OLD YOU ARE! (that poses an interesting question, who reads ff? but dont tell me, because of the internet saftey thing) any way.... i really really really do want to hear from you :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**I would appologize, but I know what Gibbs would say. So let me tell my faithful readers this, I let you down. I lost my concentration. See, my friends and I started to read the manga seires Fullmetal Alchemist (awesome, i highly recomend it), but I became so concerned with reading as far as I could. It should then be pointed out that they left my favorite character in the most amazing cliffhanger (he might not survive). It was so bad that I almost didnt watch the new episode last week! And even more so, the show that I am in will start heck week on sunday. So unless I find time over thanksgiving, my posting will overall slow. But a fair warning: we are almost done on this crazy ride. Oh, and go to my profile and vote on your favorite kid from this stroy for me please? Anyway, read and reveiw.**

* * *

NCIS

Annelise, Matt, Kevin, Megan, Becca and Hannah all stood in their cell pacing in all different directions. This was taking longer than they had hoped for NCIS to come to their location. They jumped when footsteps were heard in the hallway followed by the all too familiar voices of their captors.

"Shoot," Hannah whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Becca looked up at the vent; it was too high for them to get to without issues. The room was completely empty, so they couldn't hide. "I guess we have no choice," she said as she turned and faced Kevin. His eyes were full of worry, but they were still focused.

"Let me take care of this, Becca," Kevin said, not breaking his eye contact with her.

"No, I will," Becca corrected him, her mouth pulling into a smile, "I am the better diplomat. We don't need any more issues."

"I don't like it," Kevin admitted, looking at the floor, "What if something happens to you?"

"Then it does. And you will keep going to get the others out. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

The door swung open with a thud, "Wait, there are more of you!" The man walked in standing tall. He pulled out his gun, "All of you, hands on the wall." The kids did as they were instructed, and they were searched. Regrettably, the communication devices that they had that kept them with MTAC were discovered and smashed to bits.

Once that was done, the kids turned to face the man, who demanded, "Tell me, who are you and how did you get in here?"

"We are friends of the four kids that you have been holding hostage," Becca started. "We came with the two that you found to help and try to get the twins back. Once Matt and John didn't come back we knew that we had no choice but to either turn ourselves in or get caught; we were too far in to back out without being caught. We ended up finding our friends, and we got in by way of the vent. But then we were stuck in here. Obviously, we had no choice but to wait here. No matter what we would've ended up here anyway."

"So, tell me," the man said, smiling at the irony in the story, "who did you get to help you? FBI? CIA? The Police?"

Kevin couldn't help but snicker, "Wow, Abby wasn't kidding when she said that they were over looked." Becca gave him a hard core, "you idiot" stare.

"Who is Abby?"

"A friend," Becca lied smoothly. "She works for the KIDS, kids in direct services. She was the one that laughed when we went to get help."

"Oh, the KIDS," The man said to himself. "Well, in that case, I will be taking… you." He pointed at Kevin before attempting to tackle the kid to the ground. Kevin fought back admirably, holding out longer than TJ, but lost. The man wrestled him down the hall, closing the door behind them.

Becca dropped to her knees in defeat. Her long, straight black hair veiled most of her face as she hung her head, staring at the ground. A single tear fell onto the floor. A look that the kids had only seen on her face for a split second before came and lingered; a look that said showed her true feelings for her partner. Matt came over and put an arm around her, "There, there my dear. Be strong, it's not over yet."

"How did you come up with KIDS on the fly?" Megan asked, trying to change the downside to the upside.

Becca laughed quietly, "I don't know. My adrenaline, I guess. It seemed to take a while in my mind to calculate that acronym."

The door creaked open again and Becca immediately straightened up enough that unless you knew her like the other kids, she wasn't fazed at all by the recent events. The man entered and walked over to Becca.

She stood, and he smiled, "I almost forgot about you." With that, his hand came down hard on her head. Becca fell to the floor, unconscious. "That was for lying to me." And with that, he left once again. But before he closed the door he yelled behind him, "In case you were wondering, its being activated as we speak."

-NCIS-

The team was sneaking through the complicated pathways of pristine white halls that made intricate designs inside the building.

"If we turn a corner and see Darth Vader coming at us, I want a light saber," Tony whispered.

"What is a light saber?" Ziva asked under her breath.

"An awesome sword of light, that cuts, blocks bullets, and makes really cool sounds when it is moved through the air," Tony said.

Gibbs hit him on the back of the head, and then smiled, "If you were to get a light saber, then I want the force so that I could do that from across the room. Now if you don't mind we are trying to accomplish something!"

"Is it not a little strange that we have not seen anyone since we got in here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, it is a little bit."

Abby's voice came over the headset, "Well guys, don't worry, you are almost in the center of the building. Take the next left and at the end of the hall there should be a door. Through that door is where Kifist should be kept so that it could be under the most protection."

Gibbs came up to the door, just as they were instructed, as soon as he came up to it, it opened with a whooshing sound.

"Seriously," Tony whispered, "If we had free time I am sure that McGee would have a field day in this place. No even better! We take the place over, and once it's been cleared and everything, we hold a convention in it!"

"That would be cool," McGee admitted. Ziva rolled her eyes and they followed Gibbs inside the room.

Once they were inside, they gasped, "This is Kifist?" In front of them stood four items about the side of a six pack of soda.

"Don't be fooled, this little package holds a big kick," Director Sheppard reminded them. "McGee, Abby is going to read through the shut down instructions."

"Okay you need to carefully approach one, trying to make as soft steps as possible. If it senses a vibration it might set off faster," Abby started. "Once you are there, look at the clock. If you have more than twelve minutes, take off the cover."

McGee carefully approached Kifist and looked at the countdown clock. His eyes grew big, "Uh… Abby? What do I do if there is less than twelve minutes?"

"Give me a second, I have to scroll to the bottom of this…. oh no," Abby's voice cracked.

"Abby, what is it? What's the problem?" Gibbs asked urgently. His response was gasps from Abby.

"Abby, breathe!" Jenny ordered, "Move."

"Quickly Jen, tell us how to shut this off, before we run out of time," Gibbs said.

Jenny's voice came on again. This time it had the sound of worry that scared the team to death, "You can't shut it off. You have to get the kids and get out. You have eleven minutes."

Silence overtook the team. "Come on, we can't waste time. We have to find the kids," Gibbs said. "Abby, where are they?" The team could hear the tapping of the key board.

"More bad news," Abby said in almost a whisper. "They're earwigs aren't online anymore."

"If those kids turned them off again…"

"Just give me their last location," Gibbs ordered. "McGee, you stay here, watch the clocks for us. If you get down to two minutes, let us know and get out. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, boss," McGee choked.

Ziva was the first to find her voice again and asked the question that the team was too terrified to ask, "what happens if we fail?"

Jenny answered gravely, "Then I will have some phone calls to make."

Abby directed the team as they practically ran through the building looking for the kids. They had only ten minutes to find the kids, and get out, all in one piece.

NCIS

* * *

**Now REVIEW! Tell me how i did on the cliff hanger. Tell me how pathetic and weak i am for being so distracted. Tell me what you wish I would tell you in the end. Tell me how well I write. Give me the law of equivalent exchange (bonus if you get it; ill give you a shoutout next chapter) JUST PLEASE TALK TO ME! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**And now, another chapter. I have promised that I would finish this story this month, and i think i will be able to. Please reveiw. It means alot to me. :D **

* * *

NCIS

Hannah stood up from her crouched position at Becca's side and began to pace. Matt was busy checking vitals on their fallen leader. His mother was a doctor and had taught him at an early age to check for things like pulse or temperatures.

"The good news is that on the most basic level she will be fine. The bad news is that it appears that she will be unconscious for, well, longer than we have," Matt diagnosed.

"Okay, so we have a Becca that won't be of much use. And Kevin, John and TJ are gone," Megan assessed.

"Don't say that!" Hannah snapped.

"Don't say what? That they are gone?"

Hannah covered her ears, "Yes, that!"

Megan rolled her eyes, "I only mean that they are not currently here with us. Our yellow team is not functional, and our backups have no idea where we are."

Matt picked up the list, "We have no weapons, no communications and no obvious or unobvious means of escaping this cell. Let's face it,"

Megan turned towards her friends, "We have nothing."

"What part of don't say that do we not appear to comprehend?!" Hannah shouted.

"What do we have?" Annelise asked.

"Hope, determination, perseverance…" Matt listed on his fingers.

"Matt, I mean something that we can actually use to our advantage to get out of this place?" Annelise clarified.

"We can use those to our advantage, my dear. Why I remember the story of…"

"You know what we mean, Matt! This isn't the right time for story time. What do we do?" Annelise snapped.

"Scream?" Megan suggested in a fashion that said was saying that this wasn't an idea that she thought that they should actually do. The others looked at each other and shrugged. They turned and all started screaming as loud as possible.

"I was kidding!" Megan screamed, covering her ears. "There was sarcasm in my voice. A lot of it if you were listening. Which I won't be able to do if thanks to all of you screaming in my ears!"

"Well, it could work," Hannah yelled full force at Megan.

"Or it could get us in more trouble with our captors!" Megan yelled back.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Matt yelled with a shrug.

"Carpe diem, I always say." Annelise yelled. They then took a second to catch their breath, and Hannah made a suggestion, "Can we play screaming games? I feel stupid just yelling."

"Let's see who can yell longer?"

"No," Matt said, "We already know that Megan will win, considering she is in band."

"We have to keep yelling…" Annelise said.

"I got it!" Hannah yelled, "I LOST THE GAME!"

-NCIS-

Gibbs lead his team quickly through the building according to Abby's directions. No one said a word, their eyes focused on the task.

"How much further Abby?"

"Not much, take the second left," Abby said. Gibbs could hear the worry and exhaustion in her voice. He would need to be sure to give her a lot of Caf-POWs after this was all over. Just then they heard someone scream, "I LOST THE GAME!" The entire NCIS team as one (minus McGee who was still watching the Kifist timer,) sped down the hall and followed the yelling until they reached a door.

"Rock, paper, scissors… Dang it, why do you keep winning Annelise?!"

Tony looked slightly amused, "HEY!" he yelled when there was a little pause.

"HA! I told you that yelling could work!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah, they are on the other side of the door. We can stop yelling."

"Are you kids okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, have you found the…" Abby and Jenny's voices questioned through the headset in unison.

"Yeah, we found them."

"Boss," McGee's worried voice came through the headset, "We have six minutes left!"

"Hey, kids," Gibbs yelled so that they could hear, "What is your current situation? And can you find a way out of the room?"

"John, Kevin, and TJ were separated from the group. Annelise has a broken arm and Becca is in here, but unconscious," Matt relayed. "There is no way out."

"Megan, if there is no way out, how did you get in?"

"We came through the air vent. The drop was further than we had calculated, and we cant get back out that way without a ladder," Megan reported.

"Is there a reason why you can't get back through the door?"

"There's no handle, we have nothing to pry it open with and it's locked."

"Then get as far away from the door as possible and stay away from in front of it," Ziva warned. She then stepped back and shot the door. She then proceeded to kick in the door.

Once the door was cleared they came in. Becca was on the floor, with the others around her. Megan and Matt looked relatively unharmed and Annelise was holding her broken arm.

"We have to find the others," Gibbs said, as he walked over to the kids. He picked up Becca and looked at the others. "Any ideas as to where they might be?"

Matt and Megan looked at Annelise. She nodded, "I have an idea. Follow me."

"I don't think that you should lead," Ziva said as they followed Annelise down the hall at a fast pace.

Megan laughed, "I don't think we should worry too much about that. Remember, she likes martial arts. She could take down people even with the arm issue."

"Four minutes, Boss," McGee called over the headsets.

"Gibbs," Abby's voice came over, and Gibbs recognized the tone.

"Stop worrying, Abs, we will get the kids and out before it's too late," Gibbs comforted her.

They turned a corner, "Here," Annelise said coming up to a door. She took a step back and kicked the door hard, causing it to fall the same way that it would have if Ziva would have kicked it. Ziva couldn't help but to be a little impressed

They walked into a room that was strangely empty. Accept for the boys that were laying on the floor. "Are you guys okay?"

"TJ is unconscious, I think Kevin has a bruised rib and I might have sprained my wrist," John explained.

"Tony, get TJ. Ziva, help Kevin," Gibbs ordered. "McGee, get out now. We are on our way."

"Boss, you only have three minutes!" McGee warned.

"Abby, what is the fastest way out of this place?" Ziva asked as she helped Kevin get up.

"Down the hall, all the way. Up the stairs, and out the door that will be directly in front of you," Abby rushed as if the word were going to be lost if not used that second.

"We're on it." The team hurried according to Abby's instructions. They ran down the pristine white hall to the stairs. They ran as fast as they could; given that they were injured, unconscious or helping one of them get out.

They ran outside and around the hill that they had been using earlier where McGee stood waiting for them. As soon as they were unable to see the building, they felt the ground shake. Suddenly it felt like they were in the middle of the summer instead of in the middle of the school year. And they heard the giant boom. They all knew what had just happened, they had made it out of the building with only a few seconds left.

NCIS

* * *

**Now dont you go thinking that this is the end. Remember that the kids did do somethings that they will need to address. That and the fact that Kifist is still in play, seeing as the bad guys got away and we know that they want to use it to attack a meeting of a bunch of leaders. So dont think that you arent allowed to stop reading this story now! **

**Review please :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**And now the end is near.....**

* * *

NCIS

Abby came into the waiting area inside the children's hospital. After the mission, the team had rushed all of the kids to the hospital to make sure that they would be okay and that it really was just a few scrapes and bruises as the kids were now insisting. But when Gibbs pointed out that they were all injured in one way or another, they stopped arguing.

Needless to say that the parents of the children were not happy, but once they talked to the kids they seemed to calm down. Jenny was now busy attempting to keep the media out of this as far as she possibly could.

Once Abby entered, Gibbs stood from his seat and came over to her. "How are they doing?" was the first thing out of Abby's mouth.

"They all are awake now. Annelise did break her arm, Kevin has a bruised rib, Matt has a sprained wrist, and they all are a little dehydrated. They will be fine," Gibbs reassured her.

"Good. When can we see them?" Abby asked.

"As soon as they are done talking to their families," Gibbs chuckled, "Their parents calmed down now that they know that they will all be okay, but the kids are in a lot of trouble."

Just then the parents came marching out of the room. Thanks to the director they got one big room for all of the kids, saying that it would be easier to keep track of all of them if they were in one central area.

"You go ahead," Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"Aren't you coming with?"

"Abby, they got away with Kifist and their plans to attack that meeting. I got to make sure that the situation ends well." With that he kissed her on top of the head and went out of the door, leaving his team behind him.

Abby turned to the others, "Why aren't you guys going with him?"

Ziva laughed, "We are on protection detail. Gibbs does not think that anyone else will be able to think a step ahead of them."

Abby sighed and turned towards the parents that stood in a circle chatting, "Excuse me, but do you mind if we…"

One mother turned around, "Are you Abby?" Abby gulped, this mother didn't look too pleased at the moment.

Just then Abby saw the door at the end of the hall open and in walked someone, someone to give a distraction to get Abby out of the question. "Ms. Becky!" Abby called.

Ms. Becky came down the hall, "Oh thank goodness that they are all okay! Can we see them?"

Abby turned to the parents, "That's just what I asked." The parents nodded and Abby grabbed McGee and DiNozzo as she walked past the parents into the room.

The kids' beds were arranged in a circle. Megan, Matt, Hannah and John were all sitting on the floor while the others were still in their beds. They all were sitting there reading something. DiNozzo came up and looked over Megan's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist," John answered without looking up. DiNozzo picked one up, and looked at it, "why is the cover on the wrong side? And why doesn't this make any sense?"

McGee took the copy from him, "It's a manga, Tony. You read them from right to left and you start at the back." McGee then went to what Tony had thought was the last page and sat down with the kids, reading it.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Figures, the McGeek would know why it was backwards."

Abby walked around, "Okay, can we talk?"

Ms. Becky laughed, "With this group and those manga? You can talk to them if you can pull them away from them."

"I am sure we could do that," Abby smiled. She turned towards the others, "If our thoughts that they are similar to us are true, then we can easily get them to stop. Go get me some coffee, decaf."

Tony, Ziva, and Becky ran out of the room, leaving Abby and McGee to watch the kids. Abby started to pick up the stray books and waited.

In a few minutes, Ziva, Tony and Becky came up with enough coffee for all of them. Abby smiled, "Hey guys, if you put those down we will give you the coffee!" Immediately all heads except one snapped up. "Give me the books and you get the coffee".

At first the kids looked skeptical, but then Becca nodded and looked at Ms. Becky, "The law of equivalent exchange?" Ms. Becky laughed, "Yes, I guess you could call it that."

After all of the coffee was handed out, the kids were ready to talk. John was the first to talk, "We are sorry for running off like that."

Abby smiled softly, "Just don't ever even think about doing it again."

"But we did leave you clues," Becca pointed out.

"Yes, but we were lucky we discovered those in time. It was a close call anyway."

Hannah looked at Tony after taking a sip from her drink, "This is decaf isn't it?"

Tony didn't hear her, or choose not to, "Seriously, how did you guys get out of the Navy Yard? I work there and still run into trouble."

Kevin laughed, "Oh, it was harder than you think. If we wouldn't have played hide and go seek it would have taken a lot longer. But the game was a good chance for me to communicate with Becca and to scope out the area."

"Or how did you hack into MTAC?" Abby wondered.

All of the kids turned to look at Megan, who smiled and looked at the floor, "As you well know, I can hack into the CIA's network. That means that because of Kifist I learned some basic information from them. Things like the codes vital to communicating through MTAC. It was actually a little too easy."

"Yeah, we need to remind them to keep their system secure," Gibbs said, making everyone jump a little, except for McGee who was still reading the manga.

"When did you get here?" Tony asked.

"Oh, just a second ago," Gibbs said as he walked through the room to the empty chair by the window.

"How did…"

"It was the wrong start up sequence. You would have thought that they would have been more thorough after they did all of that work to double check everything," Gibbs answered nonchalantly.

"Any idea why…" Ziva started before Gibbs cut her off.

"No, they got away and we have no lead as to who was behind the attack. The only set of fingerprints they got off of Kifist was those belonging to the man we found dead next to it, they shot him in the back."

"It was a newbie," Annelise said.

"What makes you think that?"

Ziva answered this time, "No one would want to take the blow from the boss if this went down badly. By sending a newbie in there would be little resistance to do it from his point. And if they wanted to make it seem like someone was working by themselves, a newbie is more expendable."

The room fell quiet once more. The only sound was McGee turning pages. Then one of the parents came in, "Time for bed," they warned.

"Okay, I guess that's our cue to leave." Gibbs said standing. "If you guys ever need anything, please call us and don't get involved."

"Are you saying that we weren't any help?" Matt asked.

"No," Gibbs chuckled, "I just don't want to have to worry this much ever again."

TJ turned to DiNozzo, "Seeing as I won't be allowed out of the house for a long time, what are the good movies to watch?"

Tony smiled, "I'll email them to you."

"Agent Gibbs," Kevin called, "I've been meaning to ask you, how many boats have you made?"

"Not that many, Kevin," Gibbs called over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

"Annelise," Ziva said, "When did you learn to kick in a door?"

Annelise laughed, "TJ likes to steal my things and hide them in his room. Or he did until I figured it out. I guess I taught myself."

"Next time, get the kick a little more in the center. If you work on your balance there will not be a door you could not open," Ziva suggested as she followed Gibbs out the door.

"Hey!" McGee cried as Tony tried to pry him away from the manga.

"Come on McGeek!" Tony joked.

"Just… one… more…. chapter…" McGee asked.

"Um…Agent McGee?" Megan asked shyly, pulling out her favorite book from the stack in front of her, "Could you please sign my copy of Deep Six?"

McGee let go of the manga, "yeah, sure." He pulled out a pen and signed the book. As soon as he was done Megan hugged her book.

"Feel free to email me. I wrote my email address down in there for you," McGee said as he allowed for DiNozzo to pull him towards the door saying "enough of the book club, kids got to sleep."

"I will." Megan promised.

"Ducky and Palmer will be in tomorrow before you are allowed out," Abby told the kids. They all smiled very big, "Abby, we couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for writing to us."

"No problem," Abby said.

"Hey, Abby, do you think that they would let me hook a Caf-POW to this IV?" Hannah asked looking up at the bag.

Abby smiled apologetically, "I doubt it. Did I get her hooked already?" The others nodded. "Sorry about that."

"Tell the Director that we will call if we need you. Just as long as you call if you need us," Becca reminded.

"I will." Abby turned to leave. It seemed like it was just this morning that she had written to the kids. They had come so far. Maybe the results weren't the same as the Director had hoped, but Abby sure felt different.

As she was about to hit the lights she heard a tune being hummed by Becca. "What are you humming?"

"For Good, from Wicked," Becca said rather sheepishly. "Sorry, it just fit the mood… never mind. Good night, Abby, and thanks for keeping our team whole."

Abby reached for the lights, but then she remembered something that she had been meaning to ask. She stopped in the door way, "Annelise, what was the name of the agent that you knew?"

"Agent Kate Todd," Annelise replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Did you know her?"

Tears started to fill Abby's eyes, "Yes, she was a good friend." With that Abby left, turning off the lights behind her.

-NCIS-

_"We failed the mission."_

_"I am sorry sir."_

_"We couldn't make the mistakes that we made this time."_

_"It won't happen again, sir."_

_"We had Kifist. We had the kids. We had everything. But why did we fail?"_

_"Because we are…"_

_"No we aren't. Those blasted kids are the trouble."_

_"We did all that we could, sir."_

_"No, but now we will. They don't know who was behind this whole situation. We can try again."_

_"But how sir? Surely Kifist wont be of any use anymore."_

_"No, those kids will be though. They are the reason why we failed. They are the reason the others won. They are the key to our success."_

_"What are you thinking sir?"_

_"I am thinking that those kids and NCIS are going to get into much deeper water than they imagined._

NCIS

* * *

**And my frineds, that is that. *breaks into song* This show is over, this show is through. Time for the curtain to come down boo-hoo-hoo. This show is over, this show's been fun but this show is, this show is, this show is done!* end song* PLEASE REVEIW! flame are welcome as well :D**


	25. Author's Notes

**Authors notes:**

**This is something that I always do after this show. And this story needs it more than any other.**

**The "FYI" files**: The kids are not completely fictional. Megan, Hannah, Annelise, Becca, Matt, Kevin, TJ, John are all friends of mine (becky is as well). No we are not this organized or this similar to the characters of NCIS. What I did is I took some traits and amplified them so that they could match their favorite character or whoever I thought they were most like becasuse i need reactions from people to make this somewhat realistic. Really their names were just what was used so that I could identify to the characters better. No our Annelise and TJ aren't twins. In reality they haven't even met. And Becca and Kevin do NOT have a relationship of any form. To be truthful the boys don't know the girls. Other FYI is that some of your predictions were close, too close actually, for comfort. Now its good that you were in my mindset and you could follow me. But I did a few times think about trying to head in the opposite direction to get you off of my tail.

**Now for the Thank you:**

To my friends, for accepting the fact that they were in my story and I didn't care if they liked it or not. But we had fun, especially Annelise because when she annoyed me I said "Don't make me hurt your character in my fan fiction."

To NCIS, for being the most amazing show in the world. Obviously this wouldn't have happened without you.

To my grades, for accepting the fact that sometimes things were done last second so that I could post another chapter. I might be the only one to hear your protests, but you suffered though with me.

To my sister for helping me brainstorm ideas. Even if I completely ignored what you were suggesting, it meant a lot that you listened to my stupid ideas.

To the readers that made this my most popular story to date. It means a lot to me, more than you know.

To the reviewers, you guys are sooo amazing. I would rush home just so I could read what you had to say. Without you this story might still be on chapter 10.

To the people that sent me good wishes. If I was in a show you wished me luck. If I was sick you wished me well. It means a lot.

And to my imagination, the greatest thing in the world. You might need a jumpstart every once in a while, but you are always working in small ways.

**And now for the list of things I have learned while writing this story:**

NEVER be sick on heck week of a show

ALWAYS read and ask for reviews

Ask and people will supply

Work on one story at a time, they get done faster

I can get repetitive

I can get repetitive

When you are looking at Google to make sure that a name is completely made up and not used for anything people would know, if you have already used the name in your posted story on ff, then you will find a reference to your story :D

People are smarter than you want them to be sometimes

Don't get obsessed with something in the middle of your story if its on a totally different topic, it makes it hard to keep writing

**And for those that are wondering….. if you want me to, I will write a sequel. The last thing I will ask of you is to review. Tell me what you think of the idea of a sequel. Or tell me what you thought of the story in general. And yes, I willingly accept flame, be Colonel Mustang! (see I told you not to change obsessions in the middle of a story). Thank you one and all and have a good year!**


	26. ATTENTION!

**THE SEQUEL IS POSTED! ITS CALLED DEAR ABBY: KIFIST IS BACK! GO READ IT! NOW! YES YOU!**


End file.
